


Catch you on the Flip side

by RensKnight18



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Bathroom Sex, Cabin hijinks, Colorado Springs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Fucking, Flip eats out, Flip has a close shave, Fluff and Smut, Forest Adventures, Frequent uses of the F word, Heartbreak, Hiking, LL has a boyfriend, Log Cabin, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Modern Era, Piggybacks, Pining, Pregnancy, Shooting, Shopping, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Waterfall, fancy police gala, life on the run, relationship on the down-low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: He was fresh out of the academy at 27 all those years ago and assigned to the Colorado Springs Police Department, with the most gorgeous female partner he’d ever laid eyes on.In fact, she was still the most gorgeous woman he’d ever laid eyes on, 10 years later.~~~~The one where Flip still isn't over his ex and his ex isn't over him either. Can they get back together and make up for past mistakes?Fluff and smut. Lots of smut!!





	1. Goddess

‘ _New partner, starting tomorrow’_

Flip had been dreading those words for the past week, his previous partner of 4 years having moved onto greener pastures in the last few days.

‘ _And I should warn you’_ his Chief continues, tapping his pen on the desk.

Flip nervously adjusts his crossed leg, preparing for whatever’s coming next.

‘ _It’s a woman_ ’

**_Of course it is._ **

Not that he has anything against women – in fact most would say he loves them a little _too much_ \- it’s just that his last female partner hadn’t turned out so great.

And it’s a period of his life he’d tried so hard to forget--

\-- failing miserably.

He was fresh out of the academy at 27 all those years ago and assigned to the Colorado Springs Police Department with the most gorgeous female partner he’d ever laid eyes on.

In fact, she was _still_ the most gorgeous woman he’d ever laid eyes on 10 years on.

_Rey Jackson._

He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d gotten himself off to the thought of her and her soft chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

And that adorable smile…

And those amazing hips…

Flip tried to shake off the flooding memories once again, but it hadn’t worked in the past and he figured it wouldn’t work now.

Why did he have to stuff up the best thing in his life?

They’d had the most amazing week of intimacy, after resisting their attraction to each other for over a year, the sexual tension every day in the patrol car finally becoming too much.

It was the best moment of his life when she’d practically jumped him late in the station that hot summers night after everyone else had gone, ripping his shirt open and shoving her tiny hand down into the waistband of his pants.

But he was a virgin back then and he hadn’t told her.

Hadn’t told anyone, really.

Maybe he should’ve, and things might’ve turned out differently.

That one night was everything he’d dreamed of when it came to losing his virginity.

Who’s he kidding?!

It was a complete and utter disaster.

 

It probably wasn’t the best location for a start – the back tray of his truck in the parking lot – but it was the biggest space they could locate in a hurry.

He hadn’t taken the time to warm her up properly and he’d struggled to get it in, with him being so big and her being so tiny.

But he’d literally only gotten half-way in before he came.

He’d tried so hard to stop it, but he just couldn’t, not after waiting so long for it to happen.

The whole sorry ordeal had only lasted two minutes - and they hadn’t talked since.

Rey had rolled over and gone to sleep and was gone when he woke the next morning.

He’d had countless one-night stands since Rey, but it’d taken a year after she left for him to even _look_ at another woman.

From that day on he’d always switched off his emotions and just focused on the sex – it was easier that way.

None of these other women had complained about his performance in the bedroom, but he wished he could show Rey how far he’d come.

He didn’t become attached to the other women because he didn’t _want_ to become attached.

He wanted _Rey_.

He _still_ wanted Rey.

Flip had a feeling he’d never _stop_ wanting Rey.

 

The night before his new partner arrives is spent the way most of his evenings are when he’s got something on his mind – at his sister’s place.

He arrives unannounced with beer – he always arrives with beer when he needs to talk.

That’s how Lauralynn (LL for short) knows something is up, when her older brother enters her apartment with a 6-pack tucked under one arm.

‘ _Alright bro, what’s up?_ ’ she asks as he walks into the kitchen, places the beers on the counter and slumps onto the bar stool.

Flip groans, lifting his nose to sniff the delicious aroma wafting from the pan she’s standing over.

‘ _Fried chicken’_ she replies, turning to catch him mid-sniff.

‘ _And yes, I made enough for two’_ she says with wink. ‘ _I had a feeling you might be around tonight, it’s been over a week since I saw you last_ ’

Flip’s younger sister has been the rock in his life since their Dad died on the job 7 years ago.

His Dad and he had been exceptionally close, best mates really, Flip only joining the force to follow in his footsteps.

The force was the reason he and his Dad were close and the very reason his mother barely talks to him these days.

All because he’d chosen the same path as his father, which was a guaranteed death sentence in his mother’s eyes.

And so his sister and he had been thick as thieves ever since - she’s the one person he can _actually_ count on.

LL understands him like no-one else, always there when he needs to unload from a stressful day on the job or just there to listen to him rant about his latest failed conquest.

She’d been on the force herself straight out of school, only leaving 5 years ago to pursue a career as a lawyer – a period in her life that happened to coincide with the painful break-up of her previous loser boyfriend.

Her long-term ex had left her after a sordid affair with her best friend and Flip had been there to pick up the pieces – she’d spent weeks on end camping out on his couch, in and out of bouts of depression.

Unfortunately, it had been Flip that had introduced the two, and he’d regretted it every day since.

Jimmy seemed like a nice guy at the time, one of the nicest guys he’d worked with, but after a few years it turned ugly.

Jimmy was a ‘pants man’ and even though Flip liked to spread himself around too, he’d never _once_ cheated on someone, and he never would.

Still, she’d eventually gotten over him and Flip had to admit, she’d seemed much brighter lately.

 

LL carries the filled plates to the couch, Flip following her over, the two of them plonking down in unison.

She shoves a piece of chicken into her mouth, throwing her legs up onto the coffee table.

‘ _K. Spill’_

Flip lets out a long sigh, stretching his legs out in front of him.

‘ _New partner starting tomorrow’_ he groans, as if it’s the worst thing to ever happen to him.

‘ _Ok_ ’ LL nods, taking in what he’s saying.

‘ _I’m not sure I’m ready for a new partner – and even worse…it’s a woman’_

LL laughs. ‘ _Ok, since when is that a problem?’_

 _‘You love women!_ ’

Flip laughs, taking another bite of his chicken leg. ‘ _Yeah, I like to fuck em, not work with em’_

She shakes her head, rolling her eyes at him. ‘ _Well sorry bro, but women have been in the force for years now. You’re kinda gonna have to get used to em’_

‘ _Yeah, I get that sis, but working with ‘em isn’t the same as sitting in close confines in a patrol car for hours on end_ ’

‘ _I’m only human, ya know. I have needs_ ’

She glares at him then, licking her greasy fingers. ‘ _Geez, that’s such a typical guy thing to say’_

 _‘Anyway, use your hand to satisfy your needs_ ’

‘ _Just because you have to work with a woman doesn’t mean you have to sleep with her, ya know_ ’

Flip knows she’s right but he’s always had a little trouble…controlling himself – although he understands that’s entirely his problem and no-one else’s.

‘ _I do use my hand, all the time, but it’s not the same as the real thing, ya know?_ ’

LL raises her eyebrows at this not-so-revealing revelation.

‘ _Yeah I do know, as a matter of fact_ ’

Flip screws up his face, turning away from her. ‘ _Gross. I did not need to know that, sis’_

She can’t help but embarrass him a little more. ‘ _Well, not my hand exactly but’_ she shrugs _‘close enough’_

Flip raises his hand in an attempt to get her to cease talking.

_‘Stop, please. I really don’t wanna hear about your sex toys’_

‘ _Ohh ok_ ’ she says, chewing the last of the meat from the chicken bone. ‘ _I see. So, you’re allowed to do it but I’m not, is that it?_ ’

‘ _No, not at all_ ’ he replies with a laugh. ‘ _Do it all you want, I just don’t wanna hear about it’_

‘ _Well you bought it up!_ ’

Flip grins, shaking his head. He loves when he’s right.

‘ _No, actually, you bought it up’_

LL lifts her eyes to the ceiling, as if recalling the conversation in her head.

‘ _Oh yeah. So I did’_

‘ _How sad are we, ay?’_ she says, stacking the now empty plates on top of one another.

_‘Sitting here on the couch, brooding over our sexless lives’_

She stills then, turning to stare at her brother, a little light bulb almost appearing above her head.

_‘Is THAT what this is really about?’_

_‘Rey?’_

_‘You CANNOT still be brooding over her’_

_‘It’s been 10 years, Flip. 10!’_

Flip lets out a frustrated growl, tilting his head to rest on the back of the couch.

_‘It is! Oh my god. You really need to get over her’_

_‘She left you. After sex. Your first time’_

_‘Who does that?!’_

_‘I know, I know’_ he continues, still groaning. _‘But I can’t’_

_‘I’ve tried, and I can’t’_

_‘I still love her’_

LL shakes her head, walking the plates back to the kitchen. Flip stands to follow her in, but something catches his eye poking out from underneath the end of her couch.

He’d recognise that leather anywhere-

-it’s a gun holster.

The exact gun holster issued by the Colorado Springs Police Department.

And seeing as LL left years ago, she should’ve returned hers at the time – which meant this one had to belong to someone else.

Bending down to pick it up, he holds it down by his side as he strides to the kitchen, plonking down onto the bar stool once again.

He waits until she’s done at the sink, holding it up from behind the counter as she turns around.

‘ _Sexless lives, ay? Care to explain this?_ ’

He dangles it in view so she can’t miss it.

Her eyes travel down the length of it, and he’d swear she’s blushing.

‘ _It’s mine_ ’

He responds straight away. ‘ _No, it’s not. You would’ve had to return yours when you left the job_ ’

Leaning forward on the counter he drops the holster onto it, rubbing his chin, his mouth contorted in thought.

‘ _Are you banging someone from the station?_ ’

She bites her lip then, a tell-tale sign she’s hiding something.

‘ _Shit. You are_ ’

‘ _Who is it?!_ ’

LL turns to the fridge, opening the door and burying her head in it. She’s fake-looking for something, obviously not wanting to discuss it any further.

Flip stands and walks around behind her, towering above her small frame. She eventually gives up and turns around to stand upright.

‘ _Tell me_ ’

She pushes him hard in the abs, but she’s nowhere near strong enough to move that mountain of a man and he doesn’t even flinch.

‘ _No. There’s nothing to tell. Now move!_ ’

He nods, raising his eyebrows. ‘ _Sure, sure_ ’

He leans out, his hand outstretched on the open door, essentially caging her in.

‘ _So, what? He comes over and fucks you on the couch in what? Just his gun holster?_ ’

He acts impressed. ‘ _That’s pretty kinky sis, even for you_ ’

She pushes him again, stifling a laugh. He can tell he’s on the right track.

‘ _Then what? He leaves it here? Doesn’t he need it for work?’_

She shakes her head. _‘He’s not working for the next few days anyway, so…’_

Flip searches his mind, trying to work out who’s on leave at the station right now. He can’t remember off the top of his head, but he’ll be damned if it won’t be the first thing he checks out tomorrow.

He’ll always look out for LL, even when she doesn’t think she needs it.

‘ _Well I’m gonna get it out of you before I leave here tonight_ ’ he says, as she ducks out under his arm.

Flip flings opens the freezer door in search of dessert.

‘ _If you’re looking for ice-cream, make it chocolate’_ she calls out from the dining room.

_‘I have a feeling this conversation’s going to need the strongest flavour you can find’_

 

Back in his own apartment later that night, Flip's still fantasising about Rey. It seems to be ALL he's been doing lately.

He decides not to fight the inevitable – hell, it might even help him sleep again tonight.

It does most nights.

He settles down into the couch, grabbing his semi-hard cock and palming himself in his hand.

He stares aimlessly at the TV, working himself until he’s rock hard, spreading the pooling pre-come from the tip down his entire length.

It feels good.

It _always_ feels good.

He puts the TV on mute, closing his eyes to block out the light.

He can see Rey in his mind as clear as day – her flowing hair falling gently around her shoulders, that sweet smile staring back at him.

He can feel her breath in his ear-

-smell her sweet shampoo-

-picture the way her nostrils flare when she’s angry-

-and the way her toes curl when he attacks her swollen clit, her wicked moaning a symphony in his ears.

Flip speeds up his movements, squeezing his cock harder as he moves up and over the tip and back down again with a steady pace.

He envisions Rey whispering sweet nothings in his ear, with that adorable British accent of hers-

-about how she loves him-

-and how his massive cock fills her up _so good_ -

-and how she needs him to fuck her every day of her life for all eternity.

He comes in time with that final thought, despite how untrue it may be, sticky ropes of come splashing all over his hand and thigh.

Flip decides then and there that he needs to hunt Rey down and find out where they stand - once and for all.

 

His alarm shrieks at 6am the following morning and he rolls over with a groan, dreading the day ahead.

New partners are all well and good but the whole first day is pretty much spent showing them the ropes, then you have to babysit them until they know what they’re doing - and it’s just not something he’s in the mood for right now.

And a woman?

What is she’s pretty and he loses focus on work, again?

What if she’s awful and he’s stuck with her for years?

Eventually he decides he can’t change it, so he just needs to suck it up and get on with it.

Another day, another dollar as they say.

He finishes his shower, drying himself quickly with the towel before throwing it on the floor.

Yes, his mother taught him _far_ better than that but living alone for so long, he’d gotten a little lazy.

Exceptionally lazy, in fact.

He bends down and grabs the pile of older towels, shoving them in the clothes hamper to wash later.

A quick tidy-up shave of his moustache and short beard follows but he doesn’t bother dressing until he’s done.

Living alone, Flip has become accustomed to doing most things in the nude.

In fact, he wouldn’t bother wearing clothes at all if he didn’t have to leave the house and it was legal not to.

He lounges on the couch nude, walks around the apartment nude, cooks in the nude – although he doesn’t recommend that last one to anyone and _yes_ , he learnt that the hard way.

He dresses last thing, right before brushing his teeth and assessing his appearance in the mirror - this morning even throwing on some cologne for good measure.

Shrugging his red flannel on over his white undershirt, he pulls on his dark denim jeans and desert boots, adding his gun holster last.

Running a hand through his dark, shoulder length hair one final time, he grabs his wallet and keys on the way out the door.

The 20-minute drive to work is his favourite time of day and the time he usually blares his favourite songs on repeat, the doors of his old truck vibrating under the strain of the stereo turned up full blast.

His song of choice this particular morning is _No One Like You_ by the Scorpions, the opening rock guitar strains breaking the clear, quiet morning air as he cruises through the streets.

It's one of the songs that reminds him most of Rey, and the song he'd blared on repeat after she left, trying to get all the angst out of his system.

The lyrics sum up pretty perfectly the way he feels about her, the chorus especially.

Flip bops his head in time with the beat, singing along at the top of his lungs.

 _Ooh babe, I just need you like never before,_  
Just imagine you'd come through this door,  
You'd take all my sorrow away

 _There's no one like you,_  
I can't wait for the nights with you,  
I imagine the things we'll do,  
I just wanna be loved by you

 _No one like you,_  
I _can't wait for the nights with you,_  
I _imagine the things we'll do,_  
_I just wanna be loved by you_

Music had been his only real friend in the last few years, and the one constant in his life.

His stereo had been on overdrive since Rey left - his tastes ranging anywhere from the 50's to the 80's - with anything from sad, soppy love songs to classic rock and everything in between.

He'd often lay on his couch in the sunshine, headphones on, absorbed in the lyrics and lost in the melodies - calming his aching soul if only for a while.

With his arm resting on the window beside him, the moving breeze cools his skin as the warm morning sun belts down.

His truck swings into the parking lot and comes to an abrupt stop. Flip yells obscenities at the blue Holden Astra – **_what is that thing? A shitty convertible?_** – parked in _his_ assigned spot.

He parks his truck in the space alongside, jumping out and slamming the door behind him.

The day’s off to a top start already.

He nods hello to the officers in the lobby, taking the stairs two by two, greeting his mate Ron at the top of the stairs with their official hand slap.

Ron’s a good dude and the only real mate he has in this place.

They have each other’s backs, mates from day one and Flip’s extremely grateful to have someone like Ron in his corner.

He slips his jacket onto the back of his chair, making the trek up the hall to Chief Bridge’s office.

 ** _Time to meet this new partner then_**.

 

The office door is closed and he can see Chief leaning back in his chair, a shorter brunette woman sitting facing him, her back to Flip.

The two of them are deep in conversation.

Flip knocks, nodding to the Chief who stands as he closes the door behind him.

‘ _Mornin’ Flip’_

The woman still hasn’t looked up. Maybe she’s as nervous about this whole thing as he is…

‘ _Chief_ ’ Flip replies with a nod.

Chief makes his way around his desk to stand next to him, gesturing to the woman.

She turns now to face them both.

**_No. fucking. way._ **

He’d know that chestnut hair and those hazel eyes anywhere – he’d gotten himself off to those very images just last night.

‘ _Mornin Flip’_ she says, reaching out her tiny hand to him.

She’s prettier than _even he_ remembered, but there’s no mistaking that sweet smile and that adorable accent.

Flip’s eyes meet hers and time stands still.

**_She knows who I am._ **

**_She’s remembering losing her virginity to a complete loser._ **

Rey’s still waiting for her handshake, but he can’t bring himself to touch her – it’s all he’s dreamed of all these years-

-touching her again.

She smiles then, and he reaches out his hand - their skin finally making contact.

And he’s a goner.

The immediate touch takes him right back to the many nights’ they spent cuddling on the rug by the open fire, enjoying breakfast in bed and all the hot and heavy fondling in the cab of his truck, with her perched on his lap and his hands up under her top…

Chief’s stern tone soon snaps him out of it. ‘ _Flip?’_

_‘Somethin’ wrong with you this mornin?’_

‘ _You look like you’ve seen a ghost’_

**_If only you knew Chief._ **

Flip shakes his head, his massive hand still encasing Rey’s tiny one in a firm handshake.

‘ _No, no. All good here Chief’_ he replies, finally releasing her.

Rey sneaks him a cheeky wink when the Chief turns his back, Flip’s heart hammering in his chest.

He can feel a hard-on brewing already, and she’s barely even said hello.

It’s the _way_ she looks at him.

Just the way she looked at him when he was pushing inside her - with that sense of wonder and expectation-

-that he ruined shortly after.

These thoughts certainly aren’t helping rid him of his hard-on, now at the noticeable stage.

He needs a quick out.

‘ _Uh, be right back Chief. Left something in my truck’_

**_Left something in your truck? Smooth._ **

**_Yeah, like your dignity, your self-worth…_ **

Flip races from the office via the back door, then back in to the bathroom via the secret hallway so no-one can see him.

He knows this _has_ to stop, but the only way it will is if they talk it out and he finally knows where she stands in all of this.

The back and forth will do his head in soon enough and he can’t be running out of the room every hour or so to relieve his needy cock - how sad would that make him look?!

Flip makes quick work of himself in the bathroom, thankfully no-one else in there at the time.

He sits on the closed toilet seat lid, palming his heavy cock in his hands with a sigh. He’s careful not to linger too long, in case anyone comes looking for him.

Washing his hands afterwards, he swings the door open to exit—

And she’s standing outside.

**_Rey._ **

‘ _Oh, hey_ ’

‘ _Ladies’ this way?_ ’ she asks, pointing down the hall.

Her sweet British voice goes right through him, and if he hadn’t _literally_ just gotten himself off...

Flip’s been here a long time, he knows full well that the ladies’ toilet is just down the hall from the mens’, but at this exact moment this fact entirely escapes him.

‘ _Uh_ ’ he fumbles like an idiot, blinking to make sure she’s actually really there.

He nods. It’s really the best he can do under the circumstances.

Her face immediately brightens with that smile that could melt the sun - the smile he’s dreamed of since the day she left.

She hurries down the hall, Flip cocking his head to admire her cute ass from behind.

**_I need that ass._ **

**_I should go, before she comes back and realises again what an idiot I really am._ **

**_As if she doesn’t know already._ **

But he can’t move, still rooted to the spot.

He’s still there a few minutes later when she returns, and she smiles when she sees him there, looking to see if anyone’s around.

‘ _Hey, I’m glad you’re still here actually_ …’

**_You are?_ **

‘ _We should talk_ ’

**_Yes, we should._ **

**_Except that it seems nowadays I forget how to talk when you’re around._ **

‘ _Yeah, I…_ ’ Flip starts but she cuts him off, her hand reaching out to touch his arm, her eyes making contact with his.

‘ _I just wanted to say, I’m sorry’_

Flip says the first thing that comes into his head, unwittingly dismissing her sincere apology in the process.

‘ _I missed you’_

She pulls her hand back, looking a little shocked.

‘ _You missed me?_ ’

He nods again, lost for words in her presence.

‘ _Oh’_

_‘Maybe I could drop around after work today and we could…talk. Properly’_

‘ _I mean, if you wanted…’_

Flip would do anything to have her back in his house again, so it’s a definite yes.

‘ _Good idea_ ’

He gestures down the hall. ‘ _We should get on patrol, before Chief comes looking for us. Don’t want to have you in trouble on your first day_ ’

‘ _No_ ’ she says with a wink. ‘ _Definitely wouldn’t want to get me in any trouble_ ’

**_How does she do that?!_ **

Those little comments that have him wondering what she means, if she still feels anything for him…

**_Maybe she's still into me? Or maybe I’m just reading too much into it?_ **

Flip decides he needs to focus on his work for today and they can talk it out tonight.

Spending the day with Rey in the patrol car is equally as hard as it was back in the day, but they manage to scrape through the day with very few incidents, agreeing to meet at his place at 7.

Flip races home after work to do a quick tidy up.

Although, in Flip land that simply means bundling everything up and shoving it into the darkest closet available, so no-one ever finds it.

He may live like a bachelor, but he doesn’t want her to know that he does.

And even though he’s in the middle of packing for his weekend away, he does his best to make the place somewhat presentable.

Rey arrives shortly before 7 with dinner, as planned - Chinese takeout.

She’s barely knocked twice before he opens the door.

So he’s a little too eager to have her back at his place?

‘ _Hey_ ’ she greets him as he stands back to let her inside.

‘ _I got your favourite – beef and black bean. At least…_ ’ she says, turning back to look at him and holding the bags up so he can see. ‘… _I hope it’s still your favourite?_ ’

He feels more relaxed almost instantly, closing the door behind her.

Suddenly it’s like she never left.

‘ _You remembered?_ ’

She laughs, flicking her ponytail from her shoulder. ‘ _Of course I remembered_ ’

Rey places the takeout containers on the kitchen bench, offering him another cheeky smile as she sits on the stool opposite.

‘ _I remember a lot of things, Flip_ ’

**_Shit._ **

Flip swallows the lump in his throat. She’s giving him that look _again_ and he’s desperate to know what it means.

‘ _So_ ’ he says, pulling the containers from the bag and turning to grab two forks from the drawer.

‘ _We should definitely talk’_

He carries the food and forks to the couch, placing them on the coffee table while she plonks down on the clear end of the couch.

Flip shoves the pile of clothes and his bag off the other end and onto the floor.

Removing the lid from her takeout container, the smell of sweet and sour pork fills the small living space.

She notices the clothes and bag, gesturing with her hand. _‘Oh. You going somewhere?’_

‘ _Yeah, hiking trip this weekend to my parent’s cabin_ ’

‘ _I like to get away every now and then, helps clear my head_ ’

Rey nods along. ‘ _Cool, I love hiking’_

_‘Haven’t been on a decent hike for a long time because of….well, that’s kind of what I need to tell you’_

She turns to face him, slurping a noodle into her mouth.

Flip tries not to picture what else she could be sucking into that pretty mouth of hers, choosing to stare down at his food instead.

Rey’s sitting sideways on the couch with her legs crossed so Flip turns to face her.

‘ _Firstly, like I said, I’m really sorry’_

 _‘But there’s a lot more to what happened than you know…_ ’

Flip thought it was just the hopeless sex and her losing her virginity to a complete no-hoper, but maybe that wasn’t it at all?

‘ _The morning after…you know…_ ’

She lifts her eyes to meet his gaze, a slight flush creeping across her cheeks.

It’s sweet and adorable and Flip wants to pinch those cheeks and start back right where they left off – but a part of him is still hurt and angry.

‘ _The morning after we lost our virginity, you left Rey’_ he replies matter-of-factly, the hurtful memories rearing their ugly head again.

She nods slowly. ‘ _You’re right,_ _I did…but not because I didn’t like it’_

Flip raises his eyebrows in surprise. ‘ _Really? Then why? Because that’s exactly what it felt like’_

‘ _I know…and I’m sorry but after I got the call from Chief about the Jones case, I had to go - immediately’_

‘ _And he told me I couldn’t say anything about witness protection – not to you, not to anyone’_

 _‘And I wanted to…believe me, I did_ ’

Flip sits his takeout container on his knee, his eyebrows creasing in thought.

‘ _The Jones case? We closed that though, just before you left’_

She’s nodding, but he knows there must be more.

‘ _We did, but one of their associates found out I was the prosecutor and he sent death threats to the station, addressed to me_ ’

‘ _Chief had no choice. I had to leave, and I had to keep it quiet_ ’

She moves closer, putting her hand on his knee.

Flip flinches. It still doesn’t feel real - none of this does.

‘ _Flip, I really am sorry. More than you could ever know_ ’

‘ _And I want to make it up to you…’_

 _‘…if you’ll let me_ ’

**_Anything._ **

‘ _Make it up to me…how exactly?_ ’ he says, sounding maybe a little too hopeful.

She rolls her eyes. ‘ _No, no._ _Not like that_ ’

**_Damn._ **

Lingering silence.

‘ _Not yet, anyway’_

**_Not. yet?_ **

‘ _I thought, maybe I could come hiking with you? Keep you company?_ ’

**_You can share my bed anytime, angel._ **

**_No. Play hard to get._ **

**_Make her earn it._ **

He shrugs. ‘ _I guess. If you want’_

‘ _Cool, that’s settled then_ ’

‘ _Pick me up in the morning?_ ’ she asks, standing to grab the empty containers, disposing of them in the bin before grabbing her bag from the floor.

‘ _What time?_ ’

Flip can’t even think straight.

He’s picturing Rey hiking in her little short shorts - her bare legs on display, her sweet curvy ass as she walks, the two of them all alone in the forest, an endless choice of interesting sex locations at their fingertips-

‘ _Flip?_ ’

He emerges from his hazy fantasies to see her standing over him.

‘ _Sorry. Uh, 7am ok?_ ’

‘ _Sweet. See you then. And thanks for dinner!’_ she calls as she leaves.

And with that she’s up and out the door.

 

 

7am the next morning, Flip waits outside her place in his truck.

It’s another scorcher of a day, not exactly a day for hiking, but plans have been made and he’s not backing out now.

Her front door opens a few minutes later and out walks his worst nightmare.

Rey is headed his way in the tiniest, tightest denim shorts he’s ever seen, paired with a sheer red tank top and tan hiking boots.

He can clearly see her bra through her top.

Bra or bikini top, he’s not entirely sure.

She has a backpack slung over one shoulder, throwing it in between them as she jumps up into the truck beside him.

The front of her tank top hangs low, showing off her tanned chest, the gap at the top her breasts visible from his height.

He _knows_ what’s under those clothes – he’s craved that heavenly body every night since she left.

Flip’s mind goes right back to him hovering over her, her gentle panting underneath him as he pushed inside her for the first time that not so glorious night.

He’s desperate to feel that again – to do it right this time.

He battles internally to get his mind off those memories-

-hiking with a massive hard-on could prove to be a real battle.

_Seven Falls hiking track – 2 hours_

Rey turns to Flip, threading her arms through either strap of her backpack, settling it on her back.

‘ _You ready?_ ’

He nods, shifting his shades from his head to his eyes, the glaring sun finally becoming too much.

Flip grabs his own backpack, slinging it over his right shoulder.

‘ _Ready_ ’

Rey takes off at a fast pace initially, Flip taking one large step to her three.

Unfortunately she decides to walk in front of him, so now he gets to stare at her sexy ass the whole way.

**_Joy._ **

It does nothing for the growing bulge in his pants – the one that started the minute he saw her and has come and gone the entire trip.

He wishes he had more control over that part of his body but no matter how he tries, it has a mind all its own.

The hike to the waterfall is uneventful, the towering pines and forest canopy providing much needed shade from the scorching sun.

The pool at the base of the waterfall is deserted and they’ve passed very few other hikers on the way there.

Rey sees her opportunity and takes it.

‘ _Wow_ ’ she breathes, standing on the rock just in front of him, lifting her head to take in the massive waterfall.

She moves slowly, peeling her tank top up and over her head with dramatic affect.

She turns to eye him.

He looks so sexy in his hiking shorts and tight-fitting singlet, his bulging muscles on full display, all aglow with recently applied sunscreen.

‘ _You coming?_ ’ she asks, bending to strip off her shorts.

**_Now that you mention it, it’s actually a miracle I’m not…_ **

She’s standing in front of him in her little white bikini-

-the one she’d purposefully picked for maximum effect.

Rey has a feeling Flip still feels something for her, and even though she hasn’t exactly told him yet – she's still in love with him.

And she's _desperate_ to win him back.

Flip’s mouth hangs open, unable to take his eyes off the vision in front of him.

His hungry eyes roam her perfect figure – that tiny bikini clinging to her body in all the right places.

She pulls her hair from her ponytail, swishing her head to shake it out.

**_Fuuucck_ **

The bulge in his pants is bursting to break free, his shorts barely able to contain it any longer.

But Rey isn’t done with her surprises just yet.

With a devious gleam in her eye she reaches behind her back, unclipping her bikini top, dropping it to the ground.

She steals a quick glance around her before her bikini bottoms quickly follow, her entire bikini now discarded on the rocks.

And there she is, in all her glory – the love of his life.

 _Completely naked_ in front of him.

Every fantasy of the last 10 years right here, right now.

She walks closer to him, slipping her hand up under the hem of his singlet top, connecting with his sweating abs.

Her fingers glide down toward the top button of his shorts.

His breath hitches and she peers up at him, his eyes never leaving her perfect form.

Her hand continues down to his cock and she gives it a gentle squeeze through his shorts.

‘ _Mm_ ’ she breathes, looking down to assess the bulge in front of her. _'So hard'_

‘ _You really should let that big boy free, Flip. I've been dying to see it again_ ’ she purrs, running her finger up and down his veiny, rigid length.

**_Shiiiit._ **

**_This can’t be real._ **

**_You’re imagining it._ **

Then she raises herself up on her tiptoes, tucking his dark hair behind his ear so she can whisper into it, his chest heaving with every move she makes.

‘ _Fancy a skinny dip?_ ’

Flip hasn’t moved an inch.

This mountain of a man - rendered completely motionless by this peitite, sexy-as-hell woman.

Rey turns around to walk to the edge of the pool, her sculpted back and perfect ass bared to him as she disappears down into the turquoise water.

**_Like a goddess._ **

10 years on and he knows for sure now that nothing has changed - he loves her _as much_ now as he ever did.

Flip has never stripped so fast in his life - not even bothering to check who's around.

He's not letting this opportunity go to waste - they can arrest him for public indecency and lock him up for all he cares.

He can see now that this hiking weekend is going to be pure torture-

-in the absolute best way.


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut everyone asked for!! That's it - that's all I got :)
> 
> *Also, keep an eye out for the debut of a few friends of mine...you all know who you are *wink*

It’s amazing how things can change in an instant.

From cavorting in the waterfall stream with fumbling touches and sloppy kisses to-

‘ _Fuck!_ ’

Flip is currently chasing her through the water, the last of the tourists having moved on to the rest of the hike, the pool currently empty.

One minute Rey is squealing in fun, the next she’s screaming in agony.

‘ _My ankle!'_

She’s hopping in the water, reaching the edge and scrambling to pull herself up onto the rocks.

Flip catches up, seamlessly lifting her and settling her on a high rock - promptly remembering she's naked.

Raising her ankle, he goes in to take a closer look.

‘ _Where does it hurt?_ ’

She points to her ankle.

He can’t help but laugh. ‘ _I mean where, exactly?_ ’

Rey laughs while wincing in pain, raising her ankle to point out the painful spot.

He rubs his thumb around the area and she winces again when he finds it, gritting her teeth to stop from screaming.

‘ _I rolled it on a rock. Hurts like a mother-_ ’

' _Reckon it’s only a minor sprain – doesn’t look too serious. Maybe just rest here a while before you attempt to walk on it’_

She nods and shivers slightly, the air cooling as the sun disappears behind a cloud briefly.

Flip swims to the other side to grab his jacket from his pack, swimming back holding it out of the water, laying it around her shoulders.

She smiles. ‘ _Thank you. You didn’t have to do that’_

‘ _I know_ ’

Flip dips under the water, shaking his head as he emerges, droplets of water splashing onto her tanned legs.

Rey watches him, her eyes roaming his dripping broad chest, massive shoulders and ripped abs.

‘ _You’re so hot, you know that right?_ ’

**_Where did that come from?_ **

‘ _You are actually the hottest guy I know. And I mean that’_

Surely she’s been with other men in the 10 years they’ve been apart?

Flip has never thought of himself as good-looking – his humongous ears and larger nose always bait more for ridicule than admiration-

-at least in his own opinion.

But Rey sees something entirely different.

She sees him for all that he is – and not just his looks, the whole package.

His demeanour for one.

His teddy-bear heart hidden underneath that gruff exterior, his unusual sense on humour and those piercing eyes she can’t stop staring at.

She’s smitten – always has been.

Her feelings haven’t changed in 10 years and it’s time she told him that.

Flip's large hand grabs at her good ankle, his thumb tracing the small bone there.

‘ _Well, you know you’re a goddess, right?_ ’

She blushes, trailing her finger over the rippled muscle of his bicep, down along his forearm.

‘ _No one has ever told me that before’_

Flip promptly raises his eyebrows. ‘ _No one?_ ’

‘ _I find that hard to believe’_

Rey shrugs. ‘ _I mean, I’ve been told I’m beautiful but that was usually after sex, and I never knew if they were just saying it or…_ ’

‘ _Trust me, Rey. They weren’t just saying it’_

‘ _You are beautiful'. His eyes roam her naked form, admiring her pert breasts bared to him._

 _'Stunning_ _even_ ’

‘ _Oh stop’_ Her hand continues to trail up and down his arm, making its way up and across his collarbone, his body shuddering under her touch.

‘ _I fantasised about us, you know…_ ’

That’s enough to send the blood racing south, Flip thankful for the water currently hiding his growing hard-on.

He pretends he hasn’t been doing the same thing for the last 10 years.

Playing with a wet strand of hair that’s fallen around her face he hums in her ear.

‘ _Naughty girl_ ’

‘ _What was the first thing you imagined me doing to you?_ ’

She blushes profusely, lowering her head in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Flip cocks his head to look at her, bringing her face up to his with a finger under her chin.

‘ _Tell me_ ’

He’s seen that cheeky grin before, and he loves it.

‘ _If I tell you, will you do it?_ ’

He nods. ‘ _Anything_ ’

‘ _All you have to do is say it_ ’

Rey hadn’t had any trouble spilling her dirty fantasies to her girlfriends but saying it to _his face_ , that was proving much harder.

She distracted herself by running her hands over his chest, sighing and studying every mole and freckle.

She’d waited _so long_ for this moment and now that it was right in front of her, she was nervous.

He’s staring – with a heated gaze that almost burns right through her.

With not another soul in sight, she decides it’s truly now or never.

‘ _I imagined you with your head between my_ _legs_ ’ she finally blurts, the blush once more settling on her cheeks.

‘ _You did huh?_ ’

‘ _Well  then, let’s see if I'm as good as you remember_ ’

Flip takes a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one’s around.

He’s painfully hard now and eating her out isn’t going to help, but it’ll have to wait for now.

He’s imagined this very thing himself, hundreds of times in her absence, so he plans to enjoy every single moment.

Shifting her forward slightly, he sets to work, admiring her sex only briefly before getting stuck in.

He’s found over the years a lot of women like a _slower_ build-up, but he knows Rey.

And from what he remembers, she likes everything rough, just the way he does.

He goes to town, licking every inch of her sex to draw the wetness out, his long, strong tongue exploring her cavity the way he knows she likes.

She tastes as amazing as he remembers – the taste of her arousal mixed slightly with the cool water.

He’s done this a few times over the years, but _no-one_ has ever tasted as good as Rey does.

He never wanted to go to town on someone like he did her.

Flip was _made_ to eat her out – to worship her sex like the goddess she is.

Grabbing her other leg, he hoists it up over his shoulder and pulls her even closer to his mouth, opening her up to him.

Her pussy is bare, and he loves it.

He can see every inch of her folds as he goes to town, her leg already beginning to shake on his shoulder.

‘ _Fuck I_ _missed the taste of you_ ’ he murmurs in between lapping at her, her folds already swelling from his attention.

‘ _Like you wouldn’t believe_ ’

He reaches up to grab her hips, holding her right where he wants her, not letting up as her moaning intensifies.

‘ _Oh god!_ ’

Music to his ears.

‘ _Flip, ah_ ’ she almost screams, tugging at his hair with reckless abandon. If he wasn’t having such a great time, it could be painful – but he loves it.

The rougher the better.

‘ _shitshit_ ’

‘ _So good_ ’

‘ _Don’t stop_ ’

Flip pulls back for a breather and she panics that he’s stopping for good.

He shakes his head. ‘ _Oh darlin. I’m nowhere near done yet_ ’

‘ _I want you to come in my mouth and I plan to make you scream when you do_ ’

He looks her in the eye. ‘ _Do you understand me?_ ’

Rey has always loved his filthy mouth.

No one ever talked to her in the bedroom the way he did.

She was tired of half-hearted oral and meaningless sex.

Thankfully oral with Flip was neither of those things. He’s both hot and reckless, the combination that truly set her body on fire every damn time.

‘ _Come, my little malach_ ’ he purrs against her aching core, the vibration giving her the edge she needs.

‘ _Come in my mouth. I wanna taste every drop_ ’

Rey has no idea what malach means, but she'll try and remember to ask him later. Right now, she wants to focus on his mouth and what it's doing to her.

She’s right on the edge, forgetting all the pain in her ankle as he tightens his grip on her hips, bringing her closer to climax.

‘ _I wanna taste what I’ve been missin all these years_ ’

He turns his head to the side, rapidly flicking across her swollen clit with his tongue.

His signature move practically drags her orgasm from her with a scream, her hips thrusting rapidly against his mouth as she comes.

Flip digs his tongue in, licking and sucking every precious drop from her core.

He could live off the taste of her - could truly bottle it and drink it for the rest of his life - she tastes _that_ good.

He only relents when she pushes against his chest with her hand, begging for him to stop.

His large hands caress her thighs as she comes down, her head falling back, a satisfied sigh escaping those pretty lips.

She’s flushed and sated, just the way he likes her.

He pulls back to look up at her and she can’t even make eye contact – that’s when he knows his work is done.

‘ _Fuck, I missed that. You have no idea_ ’

Running his hand through the water first, he wipes his mouth clean, Rey watching as he does.

‘ _I forgot how good you were at that_ ’

‘ _And your tongue..._ ’

Rey's catching her breath, her cheek colour returning to normal.

‘ _I mean, I thought I remembered but…_ ’

A grin creeps across his face. ‘ _How the ankle?_ ’

She slaps his arm for that, having completely forgotten about it.

Now her focus has returned to the ankle in question, she notices the pain is still there.

‘ _Throbbing_ ’

He huffs a laugh and flashes her a wink. ‘ _Not the only thing, I bet_ ’

She has to laugh at that.

God he’s terrible-

-but she loves it.

‘ _Think you can make it back to the cabin ok? It’s a fair hike so we’d better get going_ ’

She’s not sure she can, attempting to stand and nearly falling over in the process.

‘ _Wait_ ’ Flip exits the water, still naked, and moves to stand behind her to help her up.

It’s a slow and steady hobble back to the other side of the water pool, leaning on Flip for support.

Rey dresses quickly, checking him out from behind as he bends down to pick up his clothes.

His perfectly round butt cheeks catch her attention, his balls visible and swinging gently as he moves.

She seizes the moment, still no one else around, hobbling up behind him to reach between his legs.

The soft skin that meets her hand is smooth as silk and warm to the touch.

Massaging his sac gently in her tiny hand, he tilts his head backwards to lean against her.

His broad chest rises and falls as her free hand reaches for his cock, water droplets sliding down his pale skin.

He tolerates it momentarily before his large hand reaches out to still hers-

‘ _I don’t think you wanna'_ he gulps _'do that here…_ ’

‘ _No?_ ’

Flip shakes his head, his grip still tight on her hand. ‘ _Later_ ’

‘ _I wanna do it properly, make up for last time_ ’

He still has her in his grip, moving her hand up to rest against his stomach.

Rey moves her other hand down to his butt, giving his right cheek a squeeze.

Flip turns around to face her and she glances down, his recent hard-on standing proud to attention.

It’s everything she remembers – and although she’d tried not to compare him with the other men she’d slept with, it was impossible not to.

The only major difference, other than his size, is that he’s cut.

She’d always meant to ask him about it, but the opportunity had never come up - so to speak.

Their first time was fast and fumbled and he’d worn a condom, so she'd left it at that, but she had to admit she was more than a little curious.

She figured he was Jewish, but as far as she remembered he had never talked about his heritage.

Her questions would have to wait for another time.

Flip was definitely larger than average, there was no denying that, but it was his girth she remembered so well.

It made her instantly wet, seeing his cock again.

She could barely fit her hand all the way around him but the way that monster had filled her up her first time, she’d never forget that.

She misses the feeling of him inside her.

No matter how fumbled their first time was, she’s keen to get him back into bed so she can make amends.

‘ _Did you fantasise about me?_ ’

Flip takes a step back and bends down to find his underwear, slipping them on in an attempt to hide his erection - but ain’t nothin hiding _that_.

He slips his shorts back on after, quickly returning to her and lowering himself to her level, those piercing eyes studying her face.

‘ _Did I fantasise about you?_ ’

‘ _Are you fuckin’ serious?_ ’

He says it like it’s the most ridiculous question of all eternity.

‘ _Rey, there wasn’t a day I didn’t fantasise about you_ ’

She’d love to hear him spill all his dirty fantasies, but she can hear hikers approaching, the group babbling away loudly as they near the waterfall.

A group of 7 older ladies enter the area, waving a quick hello before throwing their packs onto the logs by the water-

-and proceeding to strip off for a swim.

Seems the sudden influx of flabby arms and thunder thighs are a bit much for Flip to handle.

He turns to give Rey the side eye, followed by a grimace. ‘ _Time to go, I think_ ’

Rey nods in agreement, laughing at his discomfort. ‘ _Agreed_ ’

‘ _Lucky you hid that monster cock before they got here…might’ve given them a fright_ ’

His eyebrows raise and he smiles.

She continues. ‘ _I mean,_ _they probably haven’t seen anything that big before_ ’

But he’s quick on the uptake. ‘ _Well, they say sex gets better with age, so I dunno. Maybe they’ve seen a few monster cocks in their time?_ ’

She screws up her face at that – trying to imagine herself having sex at that age. She quickly decides that she’d rather _not_ think about it.

She wants to enjoy being young for as long as she can.

‘ _Rey, those women have probably done things you could only dream of_ ’

She slaps him again, harder this time. ‘ _Hey! You don’t know my dreams. And you’ll never find out what they are if you keep this up_ ’

He chuckles to himself, shoving their towels and supplies back into his backpack, taking a quick glance around to make sure they haven’t left anything behind.

‘ _How’s the ankle? Think you can walk on it, or do you need me to carry you?_ ’

She’s tempted to get him to carry her – because who wouldn’t want to be on _those_ shoulders – but the pain has lessened enough to walk now.

‘ _It’s ok. I think I can walk on it_ …’

‘ _Maybe you could carry me part of the way though? Just in case_ ’

‘ _No worries. Here_ ’ Flip bends down enough for her to hop up onto his shoulders, lifting her high in the air in a piggyback.

She helps him put on his backpack, before putting her own on.

‘ _Fuck. You weigh a ton_ ’ he remarks, faking like he’s going to fall over.

‘ _Oi, watch it!_ ’

‘ _Lucky it wasn’t **your** ankle, hey?_’

She can feel herself bouncing around as he laughs.

‘ _Shit. No making me laugh. This is hard enough as it is_ ’

She shuts up for most of the way after that, enjoying the view.

‘ _So, this is what it feels like to be tall_ ’ she thinks out loud, about halfway down the track.

‘ _Yep. Whole different view than when you’re_ …’

‘ _Short?’_

 _‘You can say it. I’m short_ ’

He stops then and removes his pack, lowering her so she can hop down.

‘ _No. You’re perfect, that’s what you are_ ’ he says, leaning in to kiss her.

‘ _My malach’_

Rey lunges at him, Flip spinning her around, pushing her back up against a nearby tree as their kiss deepens.

He cages her in, his large hands planted against the rough bark on either side of her head.

She breaks the kiss to ask him ‘ _What does it mean?'_

He cocks his head with a shrug, not quite understanding.

‘ _Malach. What does it mean?'_

 _'You’ve said it to me before_ ’

She pulls him in closer and rubs herself up against him, the contact with his body sending jolts of pleasure through her.

His lips move from her mouth, trailing down her neck and across her exposed collarbone, lower still to her breasts, nudging at them through her top.

‘ _It’s Hebrew_ ’

‘ _It means angel_ ’

Rey squirms, wanting all of him, not just a quick romp in the bush.

‘ _Angel_ ’ she repeats, him whispering in another language turning her on even more.

‘ _Fuck. I’ve imagined this so many times_ ’ he murmurs in between kisses.

‘ _My lips on your skin again_ ’

‘ _These perfect puppies in my hands_ ’

His right hand leaves the tree, moving up under the hem of her top to find her breast.

He gives it a rough squeeze and Rey can feel the wetness building again.

But it doesn’t last nearly long enough.

More hikers are approaching, Rey hearing them off in the distance.

‘ _Flip_ ’ she grunts as he continues to fondle her breasts under her tank and bikini tops, moaning against her neck.

‘ _We’re police officers, we can’t get caught fucking in public_ ’

‘ _Shit_ ’ He begrudgingly pulls away, shaking his hair from his eyes.

He cages her in against the tree again, his deep voice almost breathless in her ear.

 _‘Who said anything about fucking?_ ’

He has her there. ‘ _Uh…I just meant_ ’

‘ _You’re thinking about me inside you, aren’t you sweetheart?’_

Yes.

She definitely is.

 _‘You want this’_ he breathes, pushing his crotch up against her thigh _‘you’re gonna have to wait_ ’

He tugs at a strand of her wet hair, twirling it around his index finger. _‘But I’ll make it worth your while’_

_‘I promise you that’_

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The remainder of the walk back to the cabin is a slow one, Rey’s ankle flaring up again.

But she persists, hobbling along, Flip slowing to her speed and holding her hand so she doesn’t get left behind.

Later that evening the fire is set and they scrounge a hearty dinner of tinned beans from the poorly stocked kitchen pantry, vowing to hit the market in town the following day.

Flip has been teasing Rey relentlessly since they got back, throwing around sexual innuendos the entire afternoon.

After a few rounds of cards and some serious making out on the bear skin rug by the fire, he heads out to the back porch for a smoke as the sun sets low, Rey choosing to shower before bed.

He pulls the cigarette pack from his flannel pocket, lighting one up and leaning back against the rickety post.

He knows he should give them up, having tried multiple times already. He’s down to only one a day though and usually only at night to help him relax before attempting to sleep, so he figures that's at least some progress.

It’s a still evening, the rustling of the breeze through the tall trees and the odd owl the only noise for miles.

He’s always loved coming out here.

Life in the force can be so full on at times, it’s nice to just escape sometimes and enjoy nature.

Flip reclines his head against the post, his mind returning to Rey in the shower.

He imagines what she’s doing now the water has stopped running.

Stepping out to wrap a towel around that smokin’ hot bod of hers-

-water droplets sliding from her skin onto the floor.

The hairdryer starts and he imagines her cocking her head to the side in the mirror, running her hands through her hair to help it dry.

He realises then he’s nervous about fucking her again.

He’s thought _far_ too much about all the things he did wrong and the ways he could improve, but he’s feeling the pressure now, knowing it’s what she wants too.

She'd said as much on the hike back.

It was easier to be confident knowing the chance might never present itself again and now that it had…

**_Holy shit._ **

Then he reminds himself _again_ that that’s not why she left after all – she left because she had to, not because she wanted to.

He lifts his head, blowing a puff of smoke high into the air. He hears the old door squeak as it opens-

-and she’s behind him.

**_My angel._ **

Rey wanders out onto the porch, the door swinging shut behind her with a bang.

She looks relaxed and refreshed - towel wrapped around her tanned body, hair out and still drying, her bare feet padding on the hard wood as she walks.

Flip lifts his arm to accommodate her, pulling her in close.

She enjoys a quick cuddle before looking up at him. ‘ _You really should give those up, you know_ ’

He does know, but it’s proving a hard habit to kick.

Harder than he _ever anticipated_ it would be.

He exhales one final puff of smoke, dropping the cigarette to snuff it out with the toe of his boot.

‘ _I know_ ’

‘ _I have tried, a few times actually. I’m down to one so…_ ’

She nods, digging her head further into his side. ‘ _Well,_ _I much prefer kissing men that don’t smoke, so…is that incentive enough?_ ’

He pulls her in tighter. ‘ _I’ll do my best. That’s about all I can promise you_ ’

She seems happy with that answer, moving out from under him to sit on the porch swing below the window, her legs swinging below her.

Flip decides to join her, sitting down to pull her onto his lap.

She smiles down at him, skin still damp and smelling of shampoo and soap.

She finds a stray curl that’s fallen over his face, pulling it and playing with it.

‘ _Maybe we should…go to bed?_ ’

**_Shit._ **

He hadn’t thought about how tired she might be after their long hike in the sun.

Flip was more of a night owl, staying up until all hours, but he hadn’t considered that Rey might not be.

‘ _Shit, sorry_ ’

‘ _I didn’t even stop and think that you may be tir-_ ’

She cuts him off, trailing a single finger down his nose and over his plump lips.

‘ _I’m not tired, Flip_ ’

Flip swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Rey’s still playing with his hair, tucking a large strand behind his ear.

She’s lowered her voice to a whisper, even though there’s not another soul around.

‘ _In fact, I’m very..._ ’

Her hands continue to roam, tracing the line of buttons on his shirt and tugging at her lip with her teeth.

‘ _very…_ ’

They head lower, eventually reaching the band of his jeans, tracing around his top button before skimming down over his fly.

‘ _much…awake_ ’

He descends on her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, hers wasting no time joining his.

His large hands roam her body, tugging at the knot in her towel, fumbling to get it undone, but she grabs at his hand to stop him.

And then she’s jumping off his lap to walk back toward the door, promptly undoing her towel to lower it to the ground.

Sadly, she turns around before he can cop a good look at her naked form front on, but he has the perfect view of her ass.

He leans back against the swing watching her, the blood in his groin heading south.

Rey pauses as she opens the door, glancing seductively over her shoulder.

‘ _Coming?_ ’

He’s not yet-

-but he hopes it won’t be long.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flip’s clothes come off fast, Rey tugging at his shirt and undershirt, almost tearing them in the process.

Rey’s naked already, her towel long left behind on the ground outside the back door.

Straddling him, she undoes his jeans, pulling them down between her legs so he can kick them off.

Although she’s desperate for his cock, she also wants to draw this out.

She’s waited years for this, and he has too – and as much as she wants to have him pound her into the mattress all night, she also wants to take it slow-

-to enjoy every inch of him.

She plays with the band of his underwear, teasing him by hooking a thumb under the band, scraping her thumbnail gently across the skin underneath.

Sitting up proudly she rests her hands on his defined pecs, her naked body and small breasts on full display.

Rey, like any woman, has plenty of body insecurities but she’s trying her best to forget about them for once.

For Flip.

For the one man who _actually_ makes her feel like a goddess.

Even if she has trouble believing she is one.

Flip is also having a hard time controlling himself – Rey perched naked on top of him, her bare core resting against his hardening length.

His underwear is straining but she hasn’t moved to take him out yet, too occupied with his upper body.

Her small, warm hands are caressing his skin – tracing the lines of his pecs then around each nipple, the small buds hardening at her touch.

She’s humming and smiling as she explores him – playing join-the-dots with the multitude of beauty spots that litter his body and running her fingers through the small patch of hair between his pecs.

He could lay there all night looking up at her, watching her explore.

If she said that’s all he could do tonight, he’d still be a very happy man.

She leans down to take a nipple into her mouth, increasing the pressure a little with each sweep of her tongue, pushing his necklace out of the way.

‘ _I’ve always liked that necklace_ ’ she says in between kisses. ‘ _You obviously wear it for a reason?_ ’

Flip closes his eyes, basking in the feeling of her mouth on his skin again.

It doesn’t matter how many times he’s imagined this, _nothing_ compares to the actual feel of it.

‘ _It’s the Star of David’_

‘ _Oh. You’re Jewish, yeah?_ ’

‘ _Mm. Does that change anything?_ ’

Rey stops kissing him to meet his gaze, shaking her head as she talks. ‘ _No, not at all. Why would it?_ ’

He shrugs, offering her a soft smile. ‘ _No reason. Just checking’_

Except there _is_ a reason he’s worried about it, and she’ll be finding it rather soon if he has his way.

Flip decides he can answer any questions she may have about his cut dick when she asks – if she even _does_ ask.

She resumes her attack on his upper body, kissing his abdomen and edging closer to his hardness.

He moans.

He can’t help it.

But that only seems to spur her on more.

She hums against his skin as she hears him moan, the low rumble from his throat almost enough to make her come.

‘ _Fuck babe_ ’

‘ _You’re killin’ me here_ ’

Using her tongue to trail a line down the middle of his chest to his belly button, Rey plants a kiss there, at the same time squeezing the skin above his hips between her fingers.

Flip moans again, shifting his hips.

He’s desperate for her to focus her attention on his aching cock, his hard-on more than painful now.

He’s ready to pull it out himself if that’s what it takes to get her to touch him, feel him, take him in her mouth-

-anything but this torturous foreplay.

‘ _Someone’s a little eager_ ’ she purrs, tracing a line down his length with her index finger, prodding at his tip through the taut fabric.

‘ _I was kinda hoping to take it nice and slow baby, but this beast wants out I think’_

**_God almighty._ **

**_Those words…_ **

**_Her voice…_ **

She’s teasing him-

-and as much as he loves every minute of it, he also hates it.

Rey looks up and Flip’s eyes are screwed shut, his jaw doing that tense-moving motion that’s become his trademark.

‘ _Tell me what you want_ ’ she asks with a sweet softness.

So he does.

‘ _I want to fuck you to make up for last time…_ ’

She plants more kisses on his skin as he talks, sucking on his neck, fully intending to give him a hickey.

He squirms a little more.

‘ _I wanna fuck you until you can’t walk for a week…_ ’

She shoves her hand up into his underwear, another deep moan escaping him when her hand _finally_ meets his hardness.

‘ _Fuck you until I leave an imprint of my cock inside that sweet pussy of yours_ ’ he continues, as she grabs his cock, giving it a hard squeeze.

 _‘That’_ he pants, reaching for her core _‘is what I want’_

She watches his broad chest rise and fall rapidly, deciding that she’s teased him enough for now.

All this teasing hasn’t just been doing it for him, it’s been doing it for _her_ as well - sure there’s a wet patch of hers on his underwear already.

She’s lifts herself up just so, allowing his fingers to find her folds and groaning at the contact.

His longest finger delves into her wetness, Rey bracing herself on her arm behind her, planted firmly on the mattress.

‘ _Wet_ ’ he murmurs, his fingers grappling for her clit at this angle, Flip raising his head to see what’s he’s doing.

Rey throws her head back with a groan, lifting her pelvis up higher, as he pushes a finger into her entrance.

‘ _So – fuckin - wet’_

It’s been months since her last penetration and she realises now how much she’s been craving it.

She was never good at doing that to herself, resigning herself to the fact and simply getting off without it.

His finger is just at the right angle so she manouvers herself over it, sinking down as he pushes it deep inside her.

‘ _Ah_ ’

Flip lays back and watches her as she begins to slide up and down on his finger, her back arching to find the spongey spot inside she’s looking for.

She wriggles her hips to try and find it.

Flip knows exactly where it is but he's gonna make her wait. A little payback now and then doesn't hurt...

‘ _One-more_ ’ she almost begs, wriggling her hips.

He does as he’s told, pushing another finger into her, using a scissoring motion once inside to prepare her to take him later on.

He has large hands as it is, so he’s not gonna push any more in – the last thing he wants to do is hurt her.

Anyway, she seems to be enjoying this finger-fucking just fine.

‘ _Oh-ah_ ’ she groans, her mouth falling open as she sits up straighter, looking down at him with wide eyes as she slides and wriggles on top of him.

He can tell she’s close, and she doesn't know it yet...but he is too. It's been _that_ long, this lengthy foreplay is totally doing it for him.

He palms himself with his free hand, choosing to leave it in his underwear and come without her knowing.

Her pace gradually increases until she reaches climax.

‘ _Shitshitshit_ ’

‘ _Ahh_ ’

Her walls flutter around him, her wetness coating his fingers as she comes.

Flip quickly joins her. It's sweet relief, and he does a pretty good job keeping quiet as he empties himself in his underwear., Rey's noises disguising his.

She descends slowly from her orgasm, Flip siding his fingers out to suck them while she watches.

‘ _I forgot how good penetration is_ ’ she murmurs, flopping forward onto his chest with a low moan.

Rey cuddles into his chest for a while, catching her breath.

‘ _Been awhile?_ ’

She pulls herself back up and nods down at him. ‘ _At least 6 months, I’d say_ ’

‘ _You?_ ’

He begins to laugh and she realises she should clarify. ‘ _No, no_ ’

‘ _I mean, not penetration, obviously…_ ’ she continues, rolling her eyes. ‘ _Sex_ ’

‘ _How long?_ ’

Flip screws his mouth to the side, trying to recall his last sexual encounter, his cock becoming flaccid again.

He traces it back to at least 3 months ago, when LL had set him up with one of her friends.

 _She’s so great, you’ll get on like a house on fire_ she’d said, and they did-

-for the one night they’d spent together it was pretty good, but waking up to overhear her on the phone to her _boyfriend_ was kind of a deal-breaker.

And well, she wasn’t Rey, so there was also that.

‘ _Uh, about 3 months ago_ ’

She nods and smiles, cocking her head to the side as she notices his damp crotch, suddenly looking horrified. _'_

_Shit, I'm so sorry I ruined your underwear'_

He tries to reassure her, but he'll have to own up for that.

 _'I don't think it was all you..._ '

Rey looks a little confused, until she notices his hard-on is non-existent.

She smiles and bites her lip, looking rather proud of herself.

 _'You came already?_ '

There's no hiding it now. ' _Yep_ ' he admits, a little sheepishly.

_'And fuck, did it feel good'_

She pouts, and it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. ' _Well, I guess we'll have to wait a bit for the next part of my plan then?'_

Rey rolls off him, throwing her arm over his chest to curl into his side.

 _'But after that...are you ready to break our drought or what?_ ’

He plants a kiss on her head and nods slowly.

‘ _Ohhhh, fuck yeah_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked me for smut, so that's what you got!  
> Stay tuned next chapter for the main event, and thanks for reading!  
> Gem x


	3. Dirty weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets what she came for :)

Flip wakes to the smell of brewing coffee wafting in from the kitchen-

-and a slightly uncomfortable feeling between his legs.

It’s then that he realises he’d totally forgotten to change after coming in his underwear like a horny teenager the previous night.

Seems he’d fallen asleep and forgotten all about it.

Rey is gone from the bed, the covers still pulled back from where she obviously slipped out quietly so not to wake him.

With a yawn and a groan he drags himself out of bed and makes a dash for the bathroom while Rey’s still occupied. He discards his briefs in the bathroom hamper and cleans himself up with a damp cloth.

There’s no time for a shower, that’ll just have to wait…especially since he’s only planning on getting dirty again anyway.

Throwing on some clean boxer briefs, he scans the floor in search of his red plaid shirt but it’s nowhere to be found, so he decides to make do without it.

He figures Rey is in the kitchen, seeing as that’s where all the good smells are coming from, so he makes a beeline there.

They hadn’t gotten around to having sex last night and to be frank, he’s still in need of a good fuck.

I mean it's only been _10\. fucking. years_ \- why haven't they just done it already?!

Wasn’t that the sole purpose of her coming to the cabin with him?

No, it wasn’t, but it kinda was in his mind.

And when better to do it than first thing in the morning?

Sauntering into the kitchen in his underwear, not only does he find coffee on the kitchen counter along with a generous stack of pancakes but he also finds Rey.

And _fuck_ , if she isn’t looking more beautiful than she was yesterday - if that’s even possible.

He also finds his missing shirt, and she just happens to be wearing it.

It’s far too big for her so it covers her perfect ass, but exposes those tanned legs he’s desperate to get his hands in between.

He’s always had a thing for women wearing his clothes, but Rey?

_Damn._

She just makes everything look _that much_ hotter.

She’s bent over the side of the kitchen counter and it’s going to take all the control he has not to walk up behind her and bend her over as far as he can, taking her deep from behind.

Instead, he chooses to sneak up behind her, his arms slipping around her waist and his nose nuzzling into her neck.

She tilts her head to the side and hums when she feels him behind her. ‘ _Mm, morning sleepyhead_ ’

Flip breathes her in, sighing in her ear. ‘ _Morning. You’re up early’_

He gently pushes her chestnut hair over her right shoulder, planting soft kisses up and down the left side of her neck.

She tilts her head further to the side, a soft moan escaping her lips as he kisses. She smells like shampoo and soap and to be honest, she’s far too clean.

He needs to make her a little more...dirty.

Flip sucks harder near her pulse point, feeling it move under his lips. She shifts under his grip and he hears the words he'd been hoping for.

‘ _Fuck me_ , _Flip_ ’

‘ _Please_ ’

The last word comes out so softly and breathlessly, his cock rising to the occasion at the sound of her sensuous voice.

Just how he hoped this morning would eventuate.

He groans at the obvious need in her voice but he’s not sure he wants to take her here, in the kitchen, when they’ve waited so long to get this chance again-

Pushing the collar of her shirt (actually, his shirt) further down her shoulder, he exposes her collarbone and kisses along it, whispering against her skin.

‘ _I'd love nothing more, babe. But here? Are you sure?'_

She hums again, laying her head back against him. ‘ _I’m sure_ ’

Sure, he’s fucked women in the kitchen before, but it’s been _10 years_ – he feels like a bed would be the most comfortable location.

Rey reaches up and cups his head in her hand, turning it towards her, their lips meeting in a needy kiss.

She’s quick to stick her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the feel of his crashing into hers.

She pulls away, and he hears it again.

‘ _Please, Flip_ ’

She’s almost begging.

And if this is what she wants, this is what he’ll give her. The bed will always be there, they'll just have to use it later.

Rey unbuttons his shirt and slips it from her body, discarding it on the floor.

And _fuck_.

She’s got nothing at all on underneath, her perfectly naked body now on full display.

It’s like every fantasy he’s had for the last decade coming to life right in front of his eyes.

He drops to his knees in front of her, grabbing a hold of her hips.

He kisses her desperately, beginning at her chest, laving attention on her supple breasts and perky pink nipples, working his way slowly down over her stomach.

He’s tempted to stop at her pussy and go to town on her right here and now, but he resists temptation and continues to kiss her body – the skin on her hips, the smooth patch just above her pubic hair, down her muscled thighs and legs, down to her ankles, before working his way back up.

She’s squirming with every kiss, the smell of her arousal driving him crazy.

He brushes his lips near her pink velvety lips, the bulge in his underwear now slightly uncomfortable.

He’s aching, his cock pulsing with need, but he doesn’t want it to be over too soon.

They’ve both waited a long time for this and even if it’s in the kitchen, he wants it to be something special-

-something she’ll remember forever.

Flip has kissed almost every inch so he stands upright, towering over her. Rey peers up at him through dark lashes, expectantly waiting for his next move, her chest heaving.

He grabs her by the waist and pulls her up against him, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

‘ _How exactly do you want me, baby?_ ’

He’s never really called anyone baby before, but with Rey, it just feels _right_.

‘ _I’ll bend you over the counter, I’ll lay you down on it, I’ll even lay down on it if that’s what you want’_

‘ _Fuck, anything. Just say the words_ ’

She’s dreamt of Flip pounding her hard from behind since she left, so she goes for option 1, smiling up at him before turning to lean against the counter, her ass presented to him.

She pushes the plate down to the end of the bench and leans over as far as she can, waiting.

**_Doggy style, ay?_ **

**_Exactly the one I would’ve chosen._ **

Flip drops his underwear, kicking them off to the side.

He grabs Rey around the middle and presses himself up against her back, his fully erect cock now trapped between them.

He pushes it down lower and leans into her, rubbing his cock back and forth against her wet core, coating himself in her juices.

She’s super wet – and it’s all for him.

He pulls his cock back to take a look, her glistening slick spread over him.

‘ _Fliiip_ ’ she moans as he pulls back, her ass searching for his length.

‘ _What do you need?_ ’

He leans in to speak against her neck, the movement of his lips sending thrilling chills down her spine.

‘ _Tell me’_

He wants to hear the filthy words fall from her mouth.

He wants to imprint them into his mind so he can remember them forever.

She pushes back against him, searching him out, reaching her arm around to grab his length.

‘ _I want you to fuck me_ ’ she says with a kind of needy want he’s never heard from her before.

‘ _I want this big, beautiful cock_ ’ she says with a squeeze of her hand around him ‘ _to pound into me from behind_ ’

**_Fuck yes._ **

_I want._

_I want._

And he’s fully prepared to give her _anything she wants_.

Flip knows they have to talk about the serious stuff, but there’ll be plenty of time for that later – she wants him _now._

‘ _Oh baby_ ’ he says, grabbing a hold of his cock to angle it down toward her entrance ‘ _You’ve waited a looong time for this, haven’t you?’_

She nods, groaning at the sound of his voice.

‘ _I’ll take care of you, don’t worry_ ’

Rey leans further forward at his words, opening her stance wider for him, Flip guiding his cock between her legs.

He’s dreading having to duck away to find a condom now that they are this far in already, but she speaks before he has to.

‘ _I’m on birth control, and I'm clean_ ’

He knows she’s not lying, because he’s clean too.

Yearly medicals for their job and all that. So it’s safe to say Flip’s relieved to not have to suit up this time.

Flip despises condoms – in his opinion they’re one of those necessary evils in life he can definitely live without.

‘ _You want me to fuck you raw?_ ’

‘ _Is that what you’re telling me, Rey?_ ’

He slips his fingers into her wet folds and she moans, pushing back against him.

‘ _Yes, Flip._ _Please_ ’

He pushes her gently forward, Rey propping herself on her forearms on the kitchen counter, his finger venturing further inside her slick, warm pussy.

He needs to quit wasting time and get in there, or he’s going to come on the spot.

Twisting his finger and pulling it out, he licks the sweet liquid, savouring the taste on his tongue.

She tastes better than _any_ woman he’s ever tasted, without a doubt.

‘ _So wet for me angel’_ he purrs, bent low over her sweating body.

He pushes the head of his length against her folds, nudging just inside, Rey wriggling to accept him in.

_‘So wet, all for me’_

_‘So ready for this cock_ ’

‘ _God yes_ ’ she whispers, ass pushing against him.

‘ _Please_ ’

So polite for a woman who’s asked him to fuck her from behind.

Time to give her what she wants.

Nudging further in he takes a moment to just breathe and look down.

His mouth falls open slightly as he watches himself disappear inside her, loving the soft little pants that fall from her lips each time she accepts another inch of him.

He’s taking his time, her walls expanding to pull him inside bit by bit until he’s fully seated.

Rey sinks down onto her folded arms in front of her, sounding far to satisfied for a fucking that hasn’t really started yet.

Flip pulls almost all the way out, before pushing back in again, Rey’s body falling further forward with each thrust.

‘ _Ohhh_ ’ she breathes as he inches back in again, the warmth of her pussy almost more than he can bare.

She feels exquisite.

All warm and tight and slick…

He thrusts gently at first, gauging her reactions from the noises she’s making, quickly speeding up to a faster, harder rhythm.

The sound of their bodies slapping together is heavenly – a sweaty sheen forming on Flip’s brow.

He grabs a hold of her hips and pulls her back against him, thrusting in to the hilt, harder and harder each time.

Rey’s moaning is no longer soft and sweet.

It’s hungry and wanting, her ass pushing back into him each time he pulls back, thrusting harder into her.

‘ _Ohhh yes_ ’

‘ _Oh god_ ’

‘ _Harder’_

 _‘Harder, please!_ ’

**_Harder?_ **

Flip can do harder.

He grips her hips tighter in his grasp, slamming into her over and over, increasing his speed until he finds the perfect rhythm.

He can feel it building, the tightness in his balls and spine threatening to spill over before he’s ready.

She stands almost upright, both her hands reaching around to grab his ass, holding him tightly against her.

He can’t thrust as deep this way, but he holds her just as tightly, switching to shorter, rougher and faster thrusts, the slapping sound of his balls against her ass bordering on obscene.

He feels like he’s going to break through and thrust right to the other side at this angle, but she mustn’t be too keen on it either because she leans forward again, that ass again begging for the roughest fucking he’s ever given anyone.

’ _10 years'_ Flip groans in between thrusts.

 _’10 years I’ve waited to do this again_ ’

She’s almost there, his mouth sending her closer to the edge and he can feel it – her walls squeezing around him, her shortness of breath as she pants his name with each thrust.

Flip doesn’t hold back either, grunting and groaning in pure ecstasy.

This sex is better than _anything_ he’d imagined in his head, and he’d imagined it all. Multiple times.

‘ _You like it rough, do you Rey?_ ’

‘ _God yes!_ ’ she screams back.

**_Little minx._ **

He’s close too now, and he really wants to come with her, but he’s not sure he can hold on much longer.

Reaching around to feel for her clit, he rubs his thumb in small circles, her moaning increasing with each swipe.

She must sense he’s close too, reaching around to cup his balls and massage them in her small hand, helping him get there quicker.

‘ _Ohhh god, you feel so fuckin good_ ’

Flip continues his assault, rubbing her clit relentlessly until he hears her climax and he feels it, the wetness flooding him from inside her, coating his cock and dripping out and down between them.

‘ _Fuckin hell, Rey_ ’

‘ _Do you have any idea how good that felt?’_

‘ _My turn now_ ’

_‘Gonna fill you up good’_

The feel of her hand gripping his ball sac is enough for him too, a few rough thrusts all it takes for him to bury himself to the hilt and hold himself there, his head falling back with a rough groan as ropes of come spill out to coat her insides.

It truly is the best feeling in the world.

Rey collapses forward on the bench to catch her breath, Flip falling forward onto her, his cock pulsing from the best orgasm he’s ever experienced in his life.

He can feel her, that sweet pussy clenching around him as she comes down, her head resting on her arm.

She looks, sated.

Completely and utterly satisfied.

She turns back to look at him, and she’s smiling.

It’s a whole different look to the last time they did this, when it was all over before it had even begun.

He rests for a while until it’s absolutely time for him to pull out, and even then he does so begrudgingly.

Combined fluids dribble from between them, Flip reaching over the grab the closest tea towel to clean them both up.

Rey turns around to help him, finding his choice appropriately disgusting, but he assures her it’ll be going straight into the bin.

He bends down and wipes between her thighs, stealing a glance up at her, her flushed face smiling back at him.

It should probably be disgusting but it’s the evidence of the two of them joined together, so Flip’s definitely not disgusted by it.

It’s actually beautiful, and incredibly intimate, in its own weird way.

Rey just stands there, allowing him to clean her up, her hand resting on his shoulder. She looks completely blissed out and he could get really used to seeing her like this.

He finishes up and heads to the bin, discarding the towel before making his way back over to Rey.

His arms pull her in for a tight hug, the warm feel of her skin on his intoxicating.

A gentle rumble sounds between them and Flip can’t help but laugh.

‘ _Someone’s worked up an appetite?_ ’

‘ _Mm_ ’ she hums, pulling away to slip his shirt back on, only bothering to do up 3 of the buttons.

She bends over the bench to pull the plate back towards them, Flip catching a glimpse of her ass cheeks as she does.

And if he hadn’t just taken her, he’d be itching to do it again at the sight of her back in his shirt.

She turns and presents the plate to him like a sexy waitress. ‘ _Cold pancakes ok?_ ’

He can’t help but flush a little, knowing it’s their fault the pancakes are cold at all but if they have to eat cold food for the rest of this trip, it’d be totally worth it.

Flip pulls on his underwear, adjusting himself and taking a seat at the kitchen counter, Rey coming over to perch on his knees.

He feeds her small bites of pancake and he imagines the scene looks like something out of a soppy romance movie. But it’s perfect.

 

They spend the remainder of the day naked in bed, flicking through old magazines and books from his parents’ bookcase, only getting up to eat and pee.

They get frisky again early in the afternoon, Rey insisting she be on top this time.

Flip’s dreading having to go back home tomorrow and then back to work, where they’ll have to try and hide their relationship until he can gauge how everyone at the station is going to feel about it.

Chief Bridges wouldn’t approve, Flip knows that much without even asking.

His Chief had never been keen on working relationships, so he couldn’t see how this one would be any different.

‘ _Where do you see us going…from here, I mean?_ ’

She asks this in the middle of a back massage, Flip laying face down on the bed while her hands massage his back with deep kneading motions.

He’s so relaxed he can barely keep his eyes open, let alone formulate an answer.

‘ _Fuck babe, where did you learn to do this?_ ’

‘ _This is almost better than sex_ ’

Rey laughs. ‘ _Hey! Watch it_ ’

He smiles into the mattress, her hands pressing down harder in response and it shouldn’t be turning him on, but it is.

' _I said almost_ '

His cock is making an attempt to rise to the occasion, the mattress he’s lying on the only real thing stopping it.

‘ _I took a course while I was away…had to do something to fill my time_ ’

Flip nods, switching his head to the other side to stretch out his neck.

‘ _Well, anytime you wanna practice on me, I’m up for it_ ’

She hums on top of him, her legs straddled either side. ‘ _Mm, I bet you are_ ’

‘ _You’re actually a little tight here_ ’ she says, pressing down hard and making him tense up in pain.

‘ _Fuuuck_ ’

‘ _What was that?!_ ’

‘ _That_ ’ she says, kneading the spot in something of a mix between pleasure and pain ‘ _is a knot_ ’

‘ _I’ll get it out for you, although it might hurt a bit_ ’

Flip can’t imagine she’d ever hurt him, but he changes his mind fairly quickly when she hits the sore spot again and he screws his eyes shut, swearing obscenities into the mattress.

‘ _Better?_ ’

It’s killing him, but it immediately begins to feel better. _’Mm, much_ ’

‘ _Fuck, those hands are truly magic_ ’

Rey seems pleased with that response. _‘Oh yeah?’_

_‘I’ve been told my mouth is magic too…’_

**_I don’t doubt that._ **

_‘Wanna see what I can do with it?’_

**_Oh god._ **

**_Hell yes._ **

_‘Uh. Hell yes’_

He hopes this is leading where he thinks it is, Rey tugging at his hips to get him to turn over. ‘ _Roll over’_

So he does.

 _‘Let me repay you for the waterfall_ ’

**_Fuck baby, yes._ **

**_Put that pretty mouth on me._ **

Flip's now naked and vulnerable – and completely at her mercy. Rey’s skin rubs against his as he lays back on the bed.

She studies his long, naked body with her ravenous eyes.

Slipping lower still she dips her cheek, now resting alongside his throbbing cock standing proudly to attention.

 _'I love that you're circumcised'_ she hums against his skin. Flip's pretty relieved - it obviously doesn't bother her at all, in fact quite the opposite. 

Her head is tilted just so, her soft chestnut hair splayed over her arm, her toes peeking out from under the covers.

Rey is completely still for a good few minutes and he’d swear she’s studying every inch of his cock but she’s simply breathing him in – that scent she’s been dreaming of since she left.

She raises her head and rests it on her arm, closely studying his elevated member, her breath soft against his stretched skin.

**_Fuccck, pretty girl._ **

**_**_Suck me dry._ ** _ **

It’s both exquisite pain and wonderful torture all at once. But unfortunately for Flip, Rey’s in no hurry at all.

She’s fantasised about having this moment again, fumbling fingers at her clit so many lonely nights – and she’s here to savour every moment.

Her assault begins painfully slowly, rubbing her nose up the entire length of him and breathing in his heady scent – his protruding vein drawing her attention.

She nips at it with her teeth, Flip’s thighs moving restlessly underneath each painstaking touch. He’s fighting every urge in his body, screaming at him to grab his cock and force it into her waiting mouth.

Her tongue is out of her mouth now – the soft, damp flesh lapping at his stretched skin, making him writhe underneath her.

She’s tracing the protruding vein with her tongue, up and down, over and over.

He’s never had someone pay his erection this much attention before – part of him wishing he could come right this minute, the other part wanting to drag it out all night.

Flip’s toes curl with anticipation and she meets him in that moment, her tongue collecting the pre-come dripping from his weeping tip.

Rey pulls her tongue back, running it over the roof of her mouth with a moan. She swallows and sighs at the taste, Flip kicking his restless legs with a groan.

She sighs again at the noises he makes, going in for seconds as he uses his hand to squeeze the head for her, more pre-come appearing.

Rey accepts it like a gift, taking the time to savour his salty taste on her lips.

She’s almost done playing now, seeing his cock flush a deep red, sensing he’s already close and her mouth hasn’t even really been on him yet.

She chances a glance at him, his eyes screwed shut, his teeth chewing on his lower lip. Beads of sweat run down his forehead and she crawls up to plant a kiss on his nose.

Flip’s eyes fly open, his breath hitching. She’s barely taken him in her hand _or_ her mouth, yet he’s ready to come at just the thought of it, the tension building.

‘ _Spill inside my mouth_ ’ she breathes, and he groans long and low.

‘ _I need to taste you. It’s been too long_ ’

Flip can only nod. Truth be told he’d come anywhere she asked him too right now.

His cock is painfully tight, and he’s desperate to feel her wet mouth on him-

And as if right on cue that hot mouth _finally_ makes proper contact with his needy cock, her lips wrapping tightly around the head.

She hollows her cheeks and sucks, and that’s all he needs.

Flip can’t help but thrust up into her, her eyes now fixed on his face, her mouth opening wider to accept all of him in.

And Rey gladly accepts his thrusts – one, two three – stretching her jaw as wide as she can until he bumps the back of her throat, before quickly pulling away.

But she doesn’t gag – she’s had practice in the last few years in readiness for the day she’d get to deep-throat the biggest cock she’s ever had.

She's a little proud of herself, Flip pulling back just a little but still unable to stop himself thrusting.

Her eyes flick up to meet his again and she nods to let him know it’s ok.

The scrape of her wet mouth against his skin is drawing him closer to the edge.

He lets out a predatory growl as her teeth graze against his skin ever so gently, and he’s done.

‘ _Uh_ -‘ is all that comes out of his mouth, Rey moving her lips back to the head, ready to drink him down.

Flip’s legs shake violently and he lets go, come spurting into her mouth as she sucks and swallows him down.

He’s certain he’s never come this much in his life, his mind whiting out with pure relief and ecstasy.

And then it’s over.

Rey pulls away, a small dribble of his come on her chin. She pulls it back into her mouth with her finger, all under Flip’s stunned gaze.

She proceeds to lick his softening cock to clean him up, Flip’s breathing now evening out.

But he can’t move.

**_That was, without question, the best head of. my. life._ **

She was practically worshipping him and already he couldn’t wait to do it again.

He decides in that moment he needs to marry this girl, because there’s no way he’s letting that mouth near any other guys’ cock-

-ever.

‘ _You weren’t fucking kidding_ ’

‘ _Magic doesn’t even begin to describe that mouth, Rey’_

Rey smiles sheepishly, crawling up to lay down next to him.

Flip is far too relaxed to even move, Rey throwing her leg and arm over him to cuddle her large, strapping man.

They hum their joint satisfaction cuddled together in bed, neither of them wanting to move.

‘ _Did you know this was going to be a dirty weekend when you said I could come along?_ ’

Flip laughs, moving his right arm to lie behind his head. He might not move from this bed for the remainder of their stay, that’s how good he feels right now.

‘ _I mean I hoped? But I didn’t really know_ ’

‘ _Why? Did you plan this?_ ’

Rey screws up her nose and pretends to hide behind her arm. ‘ _Maybe?_ ’

‘ _I mean, that’s what I hoped too, so I thought I’d better invite myself along or it might never happen_ ’

Flip smiles. ‘ _Oh, I think you planned it all, and I’m glad you did’_

He rolls over and pushes her hair behind her ear. _‘So…’_

‘ _What else have you got up your sleeve?_ ’

 _'Seeing as we don't have to go back until tomorrow morning_ '

Rey blushes and he knows that she’s definitely got something on her mind.

Now he just has to get it out of her.

‘ _Mm, well_ ’ she begins, snuggling as far down into the covers as she can.

‘ _Must be quite something if you can’t even look at me_ ’ He’s teasing her now and loving every minute of it.

‘ _I could tickle it out of you? I know how much you hate that_ ’

‘ _No! Please. Anything but that_ ’

‘ _Ok then. Spill_ ’

Rey decides that she’ll have to tell him if she wants it to happen.

She’s nervous, but this is something she’s always wanted to try and he’s the only one she’s ever felt comfortable even discussing it with.

‘ _Well_ ’ she huddles in closer, her finger tracing down his cheek and jaw ‘ _there is something'_

 _'Promise you won’t think I’m a freak?_ ’

There’s no way he’d ever think she was a freak, no matter what it was.

' _Promise_ '

Rey grits her teeth and takes a deep breath. ‘ _Seeing as we’re on a dirty weekend I was wondering…_ ’

‘ _if you wanted to…_ ’

She can’t even bring herself to say it out loud and she’s not sure why, so she decides to whisper it to him instead.

It’s just another sex act, but for some reason just _saying it_ is making her nervous.

Maybe she’s not as ready to try it as she thought she was?

His heart begins to race as the words fall from her lips.

Thankfully for Flip he has quite a bit of experience in this area, having done it several times already and as luck would have it-

-he's more than willing to teach her everything he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Flip lovers!  
> I'm thinking this next chapter may be the last, or second last, but we'll see.  
> Thank you for reading xx


	4. Reality bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip gives Rey an experience she'll never forget.  
> Dirty weekend Part 2!
> 
> *Please mind the updated tags*

Flip reclines in his work chair with the balled-up piece of paper in his hand, his arm raised as he aims for the bin across the room.

‘5, 4, 3, 2, 1…swish!’

Another perfect basket. In fact, he hasn’t missed yet in all the time he’s been here.

The minute the paper settles in the bottom of the metal basket the station door opens and in walks Rey, Flip spinning his chair slowly back around to his desk.

She catches his eye and he lowers his head to avert suspicion, his eyes following her as she gingerly takes a seat across the room.

He can’t help but smile to himself, knowing very well that _his cock_ is the cause of her soreness, but he’s careful to not smile too long in case anyone else in the station notices.

If they’re going to pull this off, they need to keep eye contact to a minimum and find a way to meet discreetly…somehow.

Rey flicks on her computer, Flip still eyeing her from afar.

 ** _Gonna bend you over that desk first chance I get_** , he tries to telepathically convey to her.

It’s at _that_ moment the door to Chief Bridge’s office opens, their Chief striding out into the open plan office.

He clears his throat before he speaks, all eyes now trained in his direction.

His gaze turns to Flip and they lock eyes, Flip trying not to panic.

‘ _Flip, Rey. Come with me_ ’

Flip meets Rey’s gaze, her eyes now wide with fear. If they’ve been sprung, it’s over for at least one of them.

**_Fuck._ **

 

~~~~~~

 

He hadn’t expected Rey to want anal sex so early into their renewed relationship, but here they were.

What a way to spend their last night at his parents’ cabin…

‘ _Sorry. I was just assuming_ _you’ve done this before_ ’

Rey is lying next to him with her head on his chest, her finger tracing his nipple in small, slow circles.

‘ _Yeah_ ’ he says with a laugh. ‘ _A few times_ ’

‘ _Oh, phew_ ’ Rey’s relieved to hear that, thinking she shouldn’t just have jumped to conclusions.

Personally it’s something he loves, although not all his previous partners have loved it in return so he’s not even sure Rey will.

‘ _I guess I’m just…curious?_ ’ Her fingers aimlessly trace his pecs as she talks.

‘ _My friends talk about it and I’ve never trusted someone enough to let them do it…until now’_

She looks up at him, swallowing nervously. ‘ _But I trust you_ ’

Moving a stray strand of hair from her face, Flip pulls her closer. ‘ _I’ll be gentle, don’t worry_ ’

He loves the times they simply lie in bed and talk with wandering hands _almost_ as much as he loves taking her rough. He’s never felt as comfortable with a woman as he has with Rey.

They enjoy their nakedness, Rey pulling herself up to straddle him in a moment of silence.

‘ _Can we do it now?_ ’ She grins down at him with flushed cheeks.

‘ _Last night of our dirty weekend and all…_ ’

Flip’s not sure how he got so lucky. This girl is everything he’s ever wanted, and more.

‘ _Might need a trip to the store first’_ he says with a wink, reaching his long arm across to the bedside table to hand her the small tube of lube. ‘ _For more of this’_

She feels the tube to see how much is left inside. ‘ _We need more?_ ’

Flip nods back with a grimace. ‘ _Think…a whole bottle_ ’

‘ _Ow’_ she responds with a laugh. _‘It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?_ ’

He hopes not, but he knows it likely will. ‘ _Shouldn’t be too painful if we lube up…but you might be feelin’ me for a few days afterwards’_

Rey groans and sinks down to rest on him. ‘ _Ok, well. I’m not chickening out now so…which one of us is going to the store?_ ’

Thankfully it’s Flip who offers. ‘ _I’ll go’_

‘ _Ok. And I’ll shower while you’re gone. You know, just in case_ ’

Flip shrugs back at her. ‘ _Well you don’t have to, but if you want to, sure_ ’

‘ _Should I…_ ’ Rey rolls off and sits on the edge of the bed facing away from him.

She turns back and pulls a face at him. ‘ _This might be a weird question but…should I go to the toilet first?_ ’

‘ _You know…_ ’ She holds up two fingers to make her point.

Flip laughs, Rey groaning with her head now in her hands. ‘ _Ugh, I’m no good at this. I don’t even know what to do_ ’

Crawling to the side of the bed to join her, Flip gets up on his knees to wrap his arms tightly around her. ‘ _Hey, you don’t need to. I’ll help you_ ’

‘ _You can trust me’_

‘ _If you feel you need to go then you should, absolutely. But you don’t have to force it_ ’

Rey nods and turns to kiss him, stroking his coarse beard hair between her fingers. ‘ _Thank you for being so understanding. I knew you’d be good at this_ ’

Flip huffs a laugh. ‘ _I’ll take that as a compliment_ ’

He crawls off the bed to dress, Rey sitting with her legs dangling off the side.

She watches him pull on his navy sweater and jeans, before pulling on his boots. He grabs his keys and comes to stand in front of her, smoothing his hands through his dark locks so they look less like bed-hair.

‘ _Anything else while I’m at the store?_ ’

She hums as she thinks. ‘ _Maybe just some chocolate? Anything will do_ ’

‘ _Oh. And we should use a condom, yeah? Got any?_ ’

_‘Yep. Got a heap in my bag’_

**_Of course he does._ **

_‘I think that’s it then’_

‘ _Done’_ Flip leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead. _‘You shower. I’ll be back as soon as I can_ ’

 

Rey hears his truck pull out of the gravelled drive, watching it speed off through the window before hitting the shower.

She realises now she probably should’ve done some more reading up on anal sex before trying it, but she trusts Flip. If anyone can make it good for her, surely he can?

She immediately sets to work in the shower, shaving and washing herself properly. She hesitates when it comes to her ass, cleaning gently with soap and water anticipating Flip’s fingers and cock there.

It’s a little nerve-wracking, but she’s been curious for so long now she just wants to try it. Maybe it’ll be pleasurable, maybe it won’t but there’s only one way to know for sure.

Rey takes a deep breath, deciding to explore her back door with her finger in the shower to see what it’ll feel like. She’s not even sure she’ll be able to take the whole of him in.

She wonders what his previous times were like and if she might disappoint him, sighing as she lets the warm water wash over her entire body.

Taking her smaller index finger, she pushes it in between her cheeks, feeling for the hole hidden there.

It’s tight.

She lifts her leg to rest it on the bath ledge, gently wriggling her finger inside, the tight stretch initially worrying.

**_There’s no way he’s even going to get the tip in there…_ **

Washing her hands under the shower before finishing up she steps out to wrap a towel around her, drying her hair quickly with the dryer.

She’s taken far too long in the shower already, but it turns out the timing is perfect because by the time she jumps back into bed, Flip has returned.

He’s got his heavy hunting jacket on because it’s freezing outside, the cool crisp evening air drifting into the cabin briefly while the door is open.

‘ _Fuck it’s cold out_ ’

He dumps the shopping bag on the floor while he shucks his boots and jacket, picking it up to carry it over to the bed.

Rey smiles back at him as he plonks down beside her. ‘ _Get everything?_ ’

He pulls the items out of the bag, listing each one. ‘Yep. _Most importantly, lube_ ’

Rey’s eyes go wide as he holds it up. It’s a large tube and she’s a little scared they might end up needing the whole thing.

‘ _Chocolate_ ’ He places the blocks down onto the bed. ‘ _Almond and dark, hope that’s ok?_ ’

Rey nods with a huge grin. ‘ _Mm, perfect_ ’

‘ _And last, but not least…baby wipes_ ’

Rey picks up the wipes and blushes, realising they’re probably related to anal but having no idea what _exactly_ they’re for.

Flip sees her reaction, winking back at her. ‘ _You’ll see_ ’

 

Rey dims the lights and closes the curtains, hopping into the comfy cabin bed. Her heart races as she waits for Flip, currently singing to himself in the shower.

She can’t help but grin at the way he’s crooning Guns ’n’ Roses _Sweet Child of Mine_ , smiling to herself while she hums along.

Surprisingly he has a great voice and she really enjoys listening to him sing.

Removing her bra and adjusting her underwear which is currently digging into her ass, Rey snuggles down in bed. Rolling onto her side she hears the shower turn off, curling herself up while she waits.

Eyeing the baby wipes and lube on the bedside table, she’s suddenly nervous again.

**_Relax. He knows what he’s doing._ **

Flip walks back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and slightly damp hair. Rey hears him drop the towel as he pulls back the covers to hop into bed, his large body soon pushed up against hers.

His body is so warm against hers it’s making her hotter and more anxious than ever.

‘ _How do we start this…exactly?_ ’

‘ _No rush_ ’ He sighs into her neck, his breath warm on her cool skin. ‘ _We’ve got all night_ ’

His hands drop to her ass and her gives her cheeks a gentle squeeze, making her clench.

‘ _Please, Flip. I just want to get it over with_ ’

‘ _Hey_ ’ He leans up over her, looking down. ‘ _We can’t rush this_ ’

‘ _Just relax, ok. Close your eyes_ ’

Rey takes a deep breath and tries to relax, closing her eyes.

Soft, wet kisses pepper her skin, trail over her collarbone and down her shoulder and arm, Flip pulling the covers back to expose her.

She shivers as his large hand rubs her thigh in a comforting motion. ‘ _I got you’_

_‘Just so you know, there’s a fair bit of slow prep involved’_

Rey figured there would be.

_‘I’ll just work at getting my finger inside you first’_

Rey nods, trying to slow her breathing _. ‘Ok’_

She’s desperate to stick her hands between her legs to help relieve the tension she’s feeling, Flip noticing her hand creeping lower.

He smiles to himself. ‘ _You can touch yourself while I do, if you want? It’ll help relax you’_

Rey wants to but she’s not sure why she’s suddenly hesitant to touch herself in front of him when she’s about to let his cock into her ass.

‘ _Rey_ ’ His voice is stern now, urging her on. ‘ _Touch yourself, baby. Let me watch you_ ’

 _Stern_ , but still affectionate and loving. Rey decides she just needs to let her inhibitions go.

She goes straight for her clit, the initial touch making her sigh in relief. Reaching down to gather the wetness on her finger, she moves back to her clit, running her finger in slow circles.

Already the tension is slowly falling away, Flip sighing against her skin as he watches over her shoulder.

‘ _Fuck that’s hot. How does it feel?_ ’

Rey moans her reply. ‘ _So good_ ’

‘ _Mm,_ _I bet’_

 _‘Ok, so communication is key to this. I need to know at every step if I’m hurting you. Or if you like something…and especially if you don’t like something_ ’

‘ _Whatever it is, you need to tell me, ok?_ ’

She makes eye contact with him again, working her finger faster. ‘ _I will. I promise_ ’

‘ _Good girl_ ’

It’s only two small words but they have a profound effect – wetness gathering between her legs. She reaches down to gather more, wetter than ever now.

‘ _Keep going. I’m gonna lube up_ ’

Rey sighs as she works at herself, backing off when she feels near the edge already. The bed shifts as Flip leans over to grab the lube and wipes, moving them onto the bed.

The lid cracks open and she can hear him lathering up his hand.

He returns to push up against her, Rey feeling the cool lube as he reaches for her butt cheeks.

She let’s out a little ‘ _ooh_ ’ and she can hear him chuckle. ‘ _Sorry’_

 _‘Gonna be a bit cold to start with, but it’ll soon warm up_ ’

Rey smiles and continues to concentrate on her working fingers, blissfully sinking into her own world.

‘ _You ready?_ ’

Rey takes a deep breath in, and out. ‘ _Ready_ ’

**_Here goes._ **

‘ _Just the tip of my finger first. I’ll go slow_ ’

Flip lays on his left side, pulling back to give his hands room to move. Rey continues working herself, trying not to think about what’s currently going on behind her.

She feels her cheeks spread as his hand slips in between, the coolness of his finger making contact with her hole.

It’s an odd feeling just having his finger there, but she’s trying not to dwell on it too much. However, she _is_ finding it hard to concentrate on herself while he’s _back there_.

Rey stills her hand to concentrate on Flip behind her. He’s stretching her cheeks further apart and circling his finger slowly around the hole back there.

It feels….different, but not awful.

He reaches for more lube and adds it to his finger, before slowly working the tip inside her. The pressure is much more distinct now and Rey can’t help but clench at the feel of it.

‘ _Rey? You ok?_ ’

‘ _Yeah, sorry_ ’

‘ _God, don’t be. Just breath out ok. Try and relax_ ’

Rey does as he says, closing her eyes to try and calm her nerves so she can enjoy the moment.

His finger works inside, and Rey resists the urge to clench again, breathing out each time he progresses. The pressure is immense but it’s not painful, and for that she’s grateful.

‘ _Ah_ ’

Flip pauses when he hears her, stilling his finger inside. ‘ _Still ok?_ ’

Rey nods. ‘ _Yeah, keep going_ ’

‘ _You’re doing so well, baby_ ’

She wonders again how her massive, tough detective can be so sweet and gentle?

Before she knows it, he has one finger inside. Her body still hasn’t adjusted to the pressure and it does feel like she needs to go to the bathroom, but she’d heard that was normal.

‘ _How does it feel? Any pain?_ ’

‘ _No pain. Feels a bit…weird. But it’s ok_ ’

‘ _Good. Ok, how about this?_ ’ She feels him twist his finger slowly inside, the hole stretching to accommodate the size of him.

She wonders how it would feel with _two_ of his fingers, thinking that would be more relative to the size of his cock, although she’s still not sure how he’s even going to fit.

‘ _Tight…but good_ ’

‘ _Mm, fuckin tight_ ’ he whispers, bending down to kiss the shell of her ear. ‘ _I do like you tight_ ’

His voice in her ear turns her on and she can’t help but reach down to soothe the urge that’s rising again.

Rey works herself up again, except this time she doesn’t hold back.

The anal part is taking far too long for her liking, even though she knows it _has_ to be slow, but she needs to relieve the tension and she can’t wait any longer.

Flip is encouraging, whispering sweet nothings in her ear while she gets herself off, his finger still working in and out of her ass.

‘ _I need more, Flip_ ’

‘ _Soon, baby. Soon_ ’

Rey sighs, the pressure increasing on her clit. She’s almost there and she thought Flip might make her hold back but he’s not, he’s doing the exact opposite.

She feels his finger withdraw and the loss of that pressure combined with her heightened pleasure is too much, sending her over the edge.

‘ _Good girl. Come for me_ ’ His cock is now rubbing up against her ass and it’s just what she needs.

‘ _Ohhh god. So close_ ’

‘ _Come baby - soak my cock_ ’

Rey lets herself go and Flip encourages her through her orgasm, his cock now between her legs. She soaks him when she comes, pleasing him no end.

He’s groaning behind her and she can feel him rubbing her spend all over his length as he nuzzles into her.

‘ _Fuckin’ perfect_ ’

She sits up to adjust her position and catch her breath, Flip pulling back to grab the condoms from the bedside table.

‘ _Can I put it on?_ ’

Flip’s happy to let her, Rey pulling up to her knees while ignoring the wetness between her legs.

But Flip is onto it, handing her a baby wipe. She cleans herself up while he wipes his finger, and then they’re ready to go again.

Flip gets to his knees in front of her and she pulls the condom out and rolls it down his length, Flip double-checking to make sure it’s on correctly.

He grabs the tube of lube and squirts a medium amount onto Rey’s hand, letting her work it on over the condom.

Once she’s done she kneels in front of him, circling her arms around his neck. ‘ _I’m not even sure you’re going to fit, you know_ ’

Flip smiles back at her. ‘ _I’m sure it’ll be fine. You sure you’re still ok with this?_ ’

‘ _Absolutely. So, what’s the best way to do it?_ ’

Flip considers it for a moment. ‘ _Doggy’s too rough for your first time’_ He offers her a wink. _‘We’ll work our way up to that’_

_‘How about you lay on your stomach? Comfortable for you and easy for me to penetrate from that angle’_

Rey does love the word _penetrate_ – she could seriously listen to him say that _all day_.

She figures that _would_ be a comfortable position, plus she won’t be able to see what he’s doing so it sounds perfect.

 _‘If you think you’ll be comfortable that way?_ ’

Rey kisses him deeply and pulls back, turning to lay down on her stomach. He has his answer.

She kicks her legs out to get comfortable. ‘ _Yep, I’m good_ ’

She can hear him squirting more lube onto his hand, and then it’s between her cheeks again and he’s smearing it where he needs it.

It feels warmer now, whether it’s his hand that’s warm or her ass she’s not sure.

His knees straddle the back of her thighs and he works her cheeks apart. Rey tries not to think about the view he’s getting back there, but because he’s done this before she figures it’s no real shock to him.

It’s his finger she feels first, and it works itself inside easier this time, Flip thrusting it in and out several times.

Her body seems to stretch to accommodate it once more and then she feels confident enough to attempt to take all of him.

Flip leans over and nuzzles against her so she’ll turn her head for a kiss, the combined motion of his lips and his finger inside her driving her crazy.

She pulls away from the kiss breathless. ‘ _I want all of you now_ ’

‘ _You sure?_ ’

She’s sure.

‘ _Please, Flip_ ’

‘ _Ok babe. Let’s do this_ ’ He pulls back and repositions himself behind her, one hand on her ass and the other, she assumes, on his cock.

‘ _I’m not going all the way in first go though…_ ’

Rey groans and he laughs at her reaction. ‘ _Hey, trust me. You don’t want all this just yet, or you won’t be able to walk for a week_ ’

‘ _And we have to go back to work Monday_ ’

He’s right.

Of course he’s right, but it makes her giggle nonetheless. ‘ _Mm. I do love that monster cock of yours though_ ’

‘ _You do, huh? Well, I hope you’re ready to take it_ ’

Rey smiles to herself and tries to focus on her breathing and the next thing she feels something large pressing against her hole.

Flip pushes the head of his condom-covered cock up against her and rubs it there to get her used to the feeling.

It feels slippery and a little cold, and she tries her best not to clench up.

‘ _You ready?_ ’

Rey can’t help but sigh deeply. ‘ _Flip, if you ask me one more time if I’m ready, I swear…_ ’

He laughs again. ‘ _Ok, got it. Fuckin’ shut up Flip_ ’

Rey’s glad they can at least have a laugh about this. Being completely serious would be so boring, and frankly it would make her even more uncomfortable.

Rey turns back to watch him.

He’s bent over her body, his face intently staring at her ass. His eyes are narrowed as he concentrates on her, the feel of the initial stretch causing her a bit of pain.

She tries not to vocalise it though, not wanting him to freak out and stop now they’ve gotten this far.

**_Just breathe._ **

Her eyes screw shut as he pushes inside. It’s probably not even a centimetre in but it’s enough to cause a stretch she’s never had there before.

He’s being so gentle with her and Rey imagines he’s petrified of hurting her. It never ceases to amaze her that he’s so big and strapping, yet so attentive in bed.

**_The perfect man._ **

The initial pain fades away and morphs into a fullness as he pushes further in.

He withdraws and pushes in again, the uncomfortable feelings eventually fading to something more…comfortable.

She’s not sure she could ever get off on just this, but it’s only early days.

‘ _How you doin?_ ’ he asks with concern when he doesn’t hear anything from her.

Rey wonders how much she should tell him. ‘ _Uh, a little sore to start with but I think I’m adjusting_ ’

‘ _Keep going_ ’

Flip begins to move then, withdrawing slowly before pushing back in.

‘ _How much of you is that?_ ’ she asks, turning her head to look back at him. ‘ _I can’t see_ ’

Flip glances down between them. ‘ _Only half’_

 _‘I’m gonna move now. See how this feels_ ’

Rey waits, and the feel of him shallow thrusting into her ass is a whole new feeling she never knew she needed.

She’s still not sure she could take _all_ of him, but maybe she doesn’t need to?

His hand is braced on her ass and she watches as he begins to thrust, his eyes fluttering closed.

She curious. ‘ _How does it feel for you?_ ’

His eyes are still closed when he responds because he doesn’t realise yet that she’s watching him.

‘ _Mm, so good_ ’

‘ _So fuckin tight_ ’

‘ _I don’t think I could get off on this alone though_ ’ Rey voices without really thinking about it.

**_Way to crush his pride._ **

He laughs softly. ‘ _Nah, that’s fine. That’s pretty normal_ ’

‘ _Feel free to touch yourself though. Might help?_ ’

Rey sticks her hand down to find her core, realising how wet she still is. She traces a slow finger around her clit again as he increases his pace. His breathing has picked up now and there’s a soft slap of his body meeting her ass.

It feels good - better than she thought it would.

‘ _I think I can take more_ ’

‘ _Ok - if you’re sure?_ ’

She can’t imagine it would feel any different to what it does now, but she’s wrong.

As Flip pushes in further, almost three quarters of the way, Rey feels the sudden urge to run to the bathroom.

‘ _Ah, stop_ ’

He immediately pulls back to halfway. ‘ _Fuck. You ok?_ ’

‘ _Yep, better now. I thought I could, but…_ ’

She turns back to look at him again. ‘ _A bit ambitious maybe._ _Just keep doing what you were doing_ ’

Flip nods, resuming his gentle shallow thrusting as Rey focuses on the strange sensation, working away at herself at the same time.

As his pace increases she can hear the change in his breathing, knowing he’s getting closer. She’s also close and figures they can come together.

‘ _Oh fuck. Fuck!_ ’

He’s definitely close, as he always swears when he’s about to come. ‘ _Where do you want me to come?_ ’

Rey just assumed he’d come inside her. Wasn’t that what the condom was for?

‘ _I can pull out if-_ ‘

‘ _Oh shit!_ ’

But it’s too late, he’s coming already. The grip on her ass is the tell-tale sign, if not the swearing and moaning happening behind her.

She’s not far off either, coming right as he’s finishing half inside her, her own come coating the sheets below.

Flip collapses on top of her and he’s heavy, but she lets him come down before wriggling her butt to tell him to get off.

When he pulls out the uncomfortable feeling is there again, and she can’t help but vocalise it this time.

‘ _Ow, ow_ ’ Her cheeks clench as he withdraws to roll off her, Rey flipping over onto her back beside him. It’s a minute or two before either of them talk, both turning their heads at the same time.

‘ _I’m gonna be feeling you for the next few days, aren’t I?_ ’ Rey sighs with a resigned groan.

Flip huffs a laugh, his arm falling across her stomach. ‘ _Afraid so babe. I did warn you_ ’

Rey groans again with a muffled laugh, laying her head on him, the comfort of his chest rising and falling making her sleepy already.

‘ _What did you think?_ ’

All Rey can do is groan because presently her ass is the sorest it’s been in…well, forever.

‘ _Mm. Can I answer that tomorrow?_ ’ she mutters as her eyes close, Flip’s hands running gently through her hair.

He laughs softly. ‘ _Of course. You rest_ ’

Rey’s asleep before he knows it, and although he’s tired he stays awake for a while afterwards.

Realising he’s still got the condom on, he pulls it off and ties it up, throwing it on the nightstand next to the bed.

He feels like an idiot for asking her where she wanted him to come, but he was so caught up in the moment that he forgot he even had the thing on.

And he’s too tired now to get out and throw it in the bin so it can stay there for the night and he’ll worry about it in the morning.

Laying on his side watching Rey, he realises this is all he’s ever wanted.

_Rey._

In his bed.

_The two of them together again._

He’s just not sure how they’re going to hide this at work, but they can worry about that when the time comes.

He curls his arm around her and closes his eyes, eventually drifting off - their last full day in the cabin coming to an end.

 

~~~~~~

 

Their last morning in the woods is spent relaxing.

Breakfast in bed, sex and packing is the order of the day and before they know it they’re back in the city at Flip’s, the afternoon sun disappearing behind the clouds.

It’s late, and it’s Sunday.

Rey decides she should just stay the night seeing as she has all her things with her anyway, so they Netflix and chill, waking Monday to Flip’s 6am alarm.

They share a groan as they wake, Rey curling into him and making it impossible for him to drag his large body out of bed.

‘ _Sex?_ ’

Flip groans as she reaches below the covers for his cock. ‘ _Fuck, Rey. We have to get up for work_ ’

Rey groans long and low, working his cock until it’s hard.

‘ _Rey_ ’ There’s that warning tone again, she’s getting used to it now.

He rolls over to face her, her hand still down his underwear. ‘ _What am I meant to do about that now, huh?_ ’

‘ _I did it, so I’ll fix it for you_ ’ she murmurs cheekily with a smile, her small hand running up and down his massive length.

‘ _Mm, well you’d better be quick. 10 minutes is all we’ve got_ ’

So Rey sets to work. She pulls the covers down and takes him into her mouth, sucking hard from the outset.

Flip’s hands reach up to grip the headboard, the sloppy noises coming from Rey making his toes curl, the feel of her mouth on him pure heaven.

Rey is fast and thorough, Flip moaning loudly as he comes into her hand, his eyes wide as he watches his spend filter through her fingers.

His head sinks back and his eyes close as he comes down, Rey crawling back up beside him. When he turns to look at her she’s licking his come from her fingers.

Flip groans and closes his eyes, watching her do that more than he can take right now. He hasn’t got time to take her, as much as he wants to, otherwise they’ll be seriously late for work.

Rey stands from the bed, her hand reaching around to cup her sore ass. She groans again and looks back at Flip, now wriggling his eyebrows at her with a laugh.

She picks up the pillow and throws it in his face, hobbling to the walk-in robe.

‘ _Ow. Ow. Ow_ ’ she says as she walks, reaching up to pull one of his flannel shirts from the hanging rack.

They shower together to save time and water, Flip unable to keep his hands off the ass he’d recently deflowered.

He dresses for work while Rey packs her bag to head back to her own place.

Pulling her in close he sighs into her slightly damp hair. ‘ _Remember, they can’t know at work. I have no idea how we’re gonna hide it but….we’ll have to try_ ’

She stares up at him. ‘ _Maybe I can pull you aside in the bathroom. You know…if we just happen to go at the same time?_ ’

Flip smiles back at her. ‘ _You’re a little minx, aren’t you?_ _I can see now I’m gonna have my hands full_ _with you’_

Rey screws up her nose and grins back at him with a suggestive tone. ‘ _Mm. I do like when your hands are full_ …’

‘… _of me_ ’

She rises to her tiptoes to kiss him before pulling away, waving over her shoulder with a cheeky wink. ‘ _See you at work, big boy_ ’

Flip narrows his eyes at her back.

**_Big boy?_ **

Could be worse.

The cabin was fine – it was _great_ \- but he has _no_ idea how he’s meant to keep his hands off her in the office.

 

~~~~~~

 

‘ _Come in…and close the door_ ’

Rey slips into the office in front of him, Flip closing the door before taking a seat next to her.

Chief stands behind his desk with hands on hips, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them.

Rey swallows nervously. There’s no way he can know about their relationship already, surely?

Flip crosses his legs and sinks down into the chair, dreading what’s coming.

‘ _The two of you getting on ok?_ ’

Flip turns to Rey, then back to the Chief. ‘ _Uh, yeah. All good Chief_ ’

Rey simply nods.

‘ _I sense a bit of…tension between the two of you?_ ’

Rey shakes her head, careful not to look at Flip. ‘ _Nope. No tension, Chief_ ’

**_Only sexual._ **

Flip must be able to read her mind because he huffs a small laugh beside her, Chief’s eyes narrowing as he stares him down, Flip careful to avoid eye contact.

‘ _Good. Keep it that way_ ’

He walks around to the front of the desk and leans back on it, staring down at Rey. ‘ _Rey, we’re reassigning you_ ’

**_Shit. Where?!_ **

He must see the fear on her face. ‘ _Don’t panic, it’s only for this week. We need you to do a stint in the Records room so you can get to know all facets of the station_ ’

‘ _Would you have a problem with that?_ ’

‘ _No. All good Chief_ ’

He simply nods back at her, his eyes flicking to Flip. ‘ _Flip. You’ll keep an eye on her?_ ’

‘ _Absolutely_ ’

**_My eyes…and my hands, Chief._ **

**_Just try and stop me._ **

‘ _Excellent. Well, you can start today. Ron will show you the ropes_ ’

And with that, they’re both dismissed, Rey following Ron into the Records room.

Flip sets to work catching up on the mountain of cases on his desk, resisting the opportunity to ask for several files at the risk of being a little too obvious.

He holds out until after lunch before he can’t take it any longer. Standing from his desk he strides to the Records room, closing the door behind him.

Rey turns and smiles when she sees him, sauntering up to the counter. ‘ _Something I can help you with, Detective Zimmerman?_ ’

His dark eyes narrow at her and he smiles.  ‘ _Oh, I can think of a few things sweetheart_ ’

Rey blushes.

‘ _None of which we can do at work though…_ ’ He turns back to look out through the door window before turning back to her. ‘ _Or can we?_ ’

He checks over his shoulder once more before lifting the entry in the counter to join her behind it.

Gripping her arm gently he guides her to the back of the room, pulling her behind a row of shelving and pressing her up against it, his hands dropping to her hips.

Flip pulls her in for a kiss, sighing into her mouth, before he pulls away to suck a love bite onto her neck.

Rey indulges in the dangerous game for a while before eventually pulling away.

‘ _Fliiip’_ she moans. _‘You’re gonna get us caught…'_ She feels for her neck and the mark he's left. ' _And one of us fired_ ’

' _Mmhm_ ' His hands drop to her pants and he starts undoing her button and fly, before the door opens and they both freeze.

A voice calls out from the front of the room. ‘ _Anyone home?_ ’

Rey panics, Flip’s finger rising to her lips. ‘ _Shh_ ’ he whispers. ‘ _I’ll slip out the back’_

But before he goes he can’t help reaching down to grip her ass in his massive hands, his deep voice against her ear.

 _‘I hope you’re thinking about my cock every time you walk, cause I can’t stop thinking about that ass_ ’

She can’t help but blush, slapping him on the shoulder and motioning her eyes to the back door, silently telling him to leave.

He slips out and Rey adjusts her shirt collar to hopefully cover the mark he's left, fixing her hair to make herself presentable again.

She saunters back to the counter, the reminder of Flip with every step she takes.

Flip surprisingly needs several files that afternoon and the following day, and Rey worries that it's only a matter of time before they get caught.

There's got to be a better way, but unfortunately she can't think of one right now.

At least when they're riding together they can pull up somewhere discrete and get it on, but both of them stuck in the station is a completely different story.

One thing is for certain - it's going to be a really long week - she really hopes they can pull it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, lovely readers! Thanks for sticking with this story x


	5. Close shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip and Rey glam-up to attend the annual police gala, attempting to hide their growing relationship from their colleagues.  
> One slip-up could ruin it all, but there's another surprise in store that Flip won't see coming.

‘ _I’ve always wondered what you’d look like without a beard_ ’

Rey’s standing in the doorway of the bathroom, dressed simply in one of Flip’s shirts. Her exposed, tanned legs draw his eye in the large mirror.

He tries to pay attention as he trims his dark growth, which he agrees is getting a bit out of hand these days.

‘ _You’ve had it ever since I’ve known you…_ ’

If Flip is honest, he can’t even remember the last time his face was completely naked. It must’ve been at least 15 years ago and he’s not even sure _how_ he’d look without it.

‘ _Maybe you should shave it off?_ ’

That draws his attention. He pauses what he’s doing and raises his eyebrows at her. ‘ _Shave it off?_ _You can’t be serious?_ ’

‘ _This here is a work of art I’ll have you know_ ’ He strokes the neatly trimmed hair to emphasise his point.

Rey laughs. ‘ _I do know. I’ve seen how long you spend on it_ ’ She offers him a casual shrug. ‘ _Just a suggestion_ ’

Flip drops his razor and stalks over to her, his large hand creeping under her shirt and up her back.

He draws her in as close as he can get, a sharp shiver crawling straight up Rey’s spine. ‘ _I could shave it off…but_ _I think you’d miss it when my face is between your legs_ ’

Rey lets her hand caress the wiry hair on his top lip and chin. ‘ _Hm,_ _I never thought about that’_

He pulls back to wink at her. _‘Trust me, you would’_

 _‘Ok, maybe I would but it’ll grow back. Plus, we have the Gala tomorrow night anyway…so might be a good time?_ ’

‘ _You really want me to shave it off?_ ’

‘ _Yes_ ’ she replies with a roll of her eyes. Has he not been listening to a word she’s said?

 _‘I wanna see what you look like. And I’m picturing my hands all over your soft face afterwards_ ’

Her fingers trail over his lip and continue up over the shell of his ear the way she knows he likes, and he sighs at the feel of it.

‘ _And I like to picture you handcuffed to the bedhead while I fuck you from behind, but we don’t always get what we want do we?_ ’

Rey’s mouth drops open in pretend horror, her turn to raise her eyebrows now.

Flip returns to the mirror with a chuckle to complete his grooming, Rey resting her head against the doorframe to continue watching.

‘ _If I do it, will you?_ ’

Flip realises then why he doesn’t usually leave the bathroom door open when he’s in there. It’s because his hot girlfriend is a major distraction and he spends more time involved in sexual pursuits than he does actually washing and cleaning himself - which is, _you know_ , what bathrooms are for.

His eyes flick back to Rey’s and he can’t help but smile and shake his head as he rinses his razor under the water. ‘ _You’re a real distraction, you know that right?_ ’

Rey grins from ear to ear and crosses her legs, his shirt shifting slightly to reveal more skin. ‘ _Yep, I know. But you love it_ ’

 ** _You got me there_**.

‘ _Mm’_ Flip pats his face dry with the towel, removing any loose trimmed hairs. _‘Now what were you saying? If I do it, you will?’_

He turns to look at her. _‘You mean I can fuck you handcuffed?_ ’

‘ _Yes, fine! But only if you shave it all off_ ’

‘ _All of it?_ ’ Surely not all of it? He’d prefer to look like a man than a 15-year old boy…

‘ _Mm hm. All of it_ ’

He assesses his face in the mirror again. ‘ _Tomorrow then?_ ’ he asks, not sure this is entirely a good idea but quickly realising there’ll still be time to back out if he wants to.

‘ _Deal_ ’ Rey stands up straight and presents her hand to confirm their deal, but Flip reels her in by it and kisses her with the kind of aggression she’s used to from him.

She eventually pulls back in a daze, rubbing her mouth. ‘ _One thing I won’t miss is the pash rash_ ’

‘ _That so?_ ’ Flip makes a face and chases her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, continuing to kiss her despite her weak protests.

She eventually gives in, the way she always does, unable to resist the feel of his mouth on hers. His large body is now practically crushing her.

She lets herself go, each of their mouths devouring the other. Flip isn’t gentle, he never has been really, and as much as she wishes he’d make love to her once in a while, she’ll never knock back the intense passion.

His mouth makes short work of her mouth before moving downward, his shirt quickly bunched up around her chest and her underwear sliding down her legs.

‘ _Just to show you what you’ll be missing’_ he says from between her legs.

Rey groans and throws her hand over her face, gripping onto the pillow. He’s not gentle with this either – his tongue swiping against her wet core over and over.

Trying her hardest not to thrust up into him, she can’t help but do it once or twice. His tongue pushes inside her the way she loves and she practically screams, the feel of his chin hair against her sensitive skin almost enough to have her climax overwhelm her.

It doesn’t take long, Rey’s fists clenching the pillow as she comes, Flip loving every second of it by the sounds he’s making.

When she comes down he eventually releases her, crawling back up beside her with a smirk. She can’t even look at his smirking face right now, she’s far too sensitive.

Moaning and rolling onto her side in the foetal position, Flip snuggles up behind her, his hardness evident against her ass.

‘ _Must’ve been good if you can’t even look at me_ ’

_Damn him._

Rey curls herself into a ball, content to just lie still for a while with him behind her. Letting out a deep sigh she eventually rolls over and reaches down to rub his hard cock.

‘ _Want me to take care of that for you?_ ’

He briefly considers it before declining. ‘ _Thanks, but no. Did you forget we still need outfits for tomorrow?_ ’

Seems Rey had forgotten their planned shopping outing in all the excitement of Flip between her legs, the Gala tomorrow night and still no outfit for either of them.

‘ _Remind me again_ ’ she starts, sitting up on the side of the bed to look back at him ‘ _why we always leave shopping to the last minute?_ ’

Flip climbs from the bed and walks to the drawer to grab some clothes to change into. ‘ _No idea, babe. It’s just what we do_ ’

Rey groans again.

‘ _Oi_ ’ he says, pulling a clean shirt on over his head. ‘ _Stop groaning and go and get dressed_. _We gotta get a move on_ ’

Rey makes a face and heads to the bathroom to pee and pull her hair into a loose ponytail, dabbing some light make-up on to make herself somewhat presentable for the outside world.

By the time she emerges Flip’s standing in the bedroom doorway looking impatient. ‘ _Babe, c’mon. What’s taking you so long?_ ’

He turns and sees her standing there. ‘ _Wow, ok. I take it back. Take all the time you want if you’re gonna end up looking that good_ ’

She smiles and takes his hand and they make their way downstairs to the parking lot of their apartment, weaving through the heavy afternoon traffic to the local shopping centre.

 

~~~~~~

 

Finding parking is a nightmare, as usual.

Safely inside on the ground floor they take a quick seat on the couch, scurrying bodies filing past them as they try and talk over the noise.

Flip pulls his credit card from his wallet and hands it to Rey. ‘ _Don’t go too crazy but get whatever you need, ok? My shout_ ’

‘ _Dress, shoes, underwear, whatever. I’ll meet you back here in, what?’_ He steals a glance at his watch. _‘Half an hour? An hour?_ ’

Rey shoves the card back into his hand. ‘ _Flip, I can pay for my own stuff_ ’

‘ _I know_ ’ he nods. ‘ _But let me do it just this once, please?_ ’

Rey isn’t used to having people offer things to her, so much of her childhood spent fending for herself, a way of life she’d just come to accept.

‘ _But I don’t want to owe you for anything_ ’

Flip’s eye’s light up. ‘ _Well I hate to break it to you’_ he says, moving to gently grab her wrists and hold them in front of her _‘but you kinda already do_ ’

_Oh yeah. Handcuffs._

She pulls her hands away, glancing around quickly. _‘Not here’_ she whispers as if he’s crazy, slightly embarrassed in public.

_‘No-one’s gonna know what I’m doing, Rey. Unless you make it obvious’_

_‘Ok fine’_ she huffs and he hands the card back to her. _‘And just to be clear, I said my shout. Which means you don’t owe me, ok?’_

_‘Not for this, anyway’_

That’s a deal she can live with.

_‘Ok, thank you. Meet back here in two hours?’_

_‘Two hours?! Is it gonna take that long?’_

If only he knew. _‘I have a feeling I’ll take longer than you so I dunno…if you finish early just hit the arcade or something’_

Flip can’t help but laugh. _‘Rey, do I look like I play arcade games to you?’_

One look at him and she guesses no.

_‘Well, I dunno. Amuse yourself somehow. ‘I’ll see you in 2 hrs’_

She pops a quick kiss on his cheek and heads over to check the store listings, leaving behind a lost-looking Flip as she heads up to Level 2 and the women’s clothing section.

 

It’s barely been half an hour when she receives a phone call from him, her cell buzzing amongst the garments draped over her arm.

Shoving them into the closest dressing room she takes the call, closing the curtain behind her.

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Uh, in the dressing room. I’m just about to try some things on’_

_‘You haven’t found anything yet?’_

Rey sighs. _‘Flip, it’s literally been half an hour. If that!’_

_‘I’m quick, what can I say? Anyway, I have my suit’_

**_He has a suit already?!_ **

Rey takes a seat on the dressing room ledge. _‘Wow, ok. That was quick’_

She adjusts her hair in the mirror. _‘Colour?’_

_‘Blue’_

**_Blue?_ **

Rey’s intrigued now. _‘Blue? Ok. So I shouldn’t try this purple dress on then’_

Damn. She really did love that purple dress.

_‘I know nothing about colour co-ordination babe, so I’ll leave that decision to you’_

_‘But I thought it would be good if your dress at least matched my suit?’_

Rey nods to herself. _‘Yep, yep, agreed. Although won’t people know we’re together then?’_

_‘No. They know we’re going together, I told Ron that the other day, but they don’t know we’re actually together. And they won’t if we play our cards right’_

_‘Ron’s taking someone tomorrow night and he’s not dating anyone that I know of’_

Rey’s nervous about hiding their relationship but she hopes they can pull it off.

_‘Ok, so your suit. Navy blue or light blue, or?’_

She overhears Flip asking what she assumes to be the sales assistant, giggling silently to herself before he answers.

_‘Navy blue’_

_‘Ok, good. I can work with that. And what shirt are you wearing with it?’_

_‘White shirt, black bowtie’_

Rey’s trying to picture it in her head. _‘Right. Ok, good. Well it sounds really nice’_

She eyes the 5 dresses she’s yet to try on. ‘ _Well, I’d better get started then’_

Flip’s paying for his suit in the background and thanking the sales assistant, the background noise growing louder as he leaves the shop.

_‘Wait? You’re done already? What about shoes?’_

_‘Yep, got those. Did you say you’d better get started? Where are you?’_

Literally half an hour and he has his entire suit, shirt, bowtie and shoes.

Oh, to be a man…

_‘I’m on the second level, and don’t come looking for me because I’m nowhere near done’_

She tries her best to emphasise _nowhere near done_ but she’s not sure the message is getting though. The difference between _her_ shopping and _his_ is like the distance from one side of the Grand Canyon to the other.

Massive.

_‘How long do you think you’ll be?’_

Rey doesn’t even know where to begin. _‘At least an hour?’_

Flip’s turn to groan this time.

_‘Maybe two if you don’t let me get off the phone and try these dresses on!’_

_‘Ok, point taken. I’ll just catch a movie or something. Message me when you’re done’_

Rey finally hangs up on him, setting straight to work trying on dresses.

The first 3 look different on than they do on the rack – why is that always the way? – but the 4th one is a definite possibility.

Although on second inspection she’s not sure about the neckline. It’s dangerously low and even though Flip would love it, she’s not sure it’s exactly appropriate for an official work function.

She turns side on and realises you can practically see her whole boob poking out, so it’s a definite no-no. It’s a fancy police-do, after all – she wants something classy but not too revealing.

Gathering the dresses she leaves the dressing room, deciding to hit another shop. The lady behind the counter gives her an odd look when she hands over the 5 dresses and doesn’t buy a thing.

Rey makes a face as she leaves, heading a few shops down. A dress in the window catches her eye straight away and she heads inside, praying they have one in her size.

They do.

Next problem – will it look as good on as it does on the skinny model in the storefront? Rey knows she has a decent figure, one she works hard to maintain, but she couldn’t aspire to be model-thin and frankly she doesn’t want to be.

Hanging her choices up in the dressing room she tries on her favourite first.

Stepping into it it’s snug, but not too snug. Calling the store assistant to zip her up the rest of the way, she closes the curtain to assess it in the mirror.

Thankfully it’s as stunning on as it was on the model, the soft, black velvet a good match for Flip’s navy suit and black bowtie.

Deciding to try the next one on and then come back to the first one to see if she’s happy, her second try confirms her decision. The first dress is the one she settles on, more than happy with her choice.

However, she still has to find shoes, accessories and underwear. Normally she wouldn’t bother buying special underwear for something like this, but it’s later that night after the ball she’s now thinking about.

She decides she’ll attempt to find something that’ll make Flip speechless, if that’s even possible. She figures it’s worth a try.

Rey asks to leave the dress while she finishes her shopping, deciding the dress bag is too awkward to carry around and she doesn’t want to risk damaging it or leaving it somewhere by accident.

On the way to the lingerie place she comes across a shoe shop and picks out a pair of nude heels high enough to make her a tad taller, but not too high to walk in.

Flip calls again just as she reaches Level 3. ‘ _You done yet?_ ’

‘ _Um, nearly_ ’

‘ _Nearly? Look, Rey I gotta get out of this arcade. There are only so many games of Daytona USA I can bear, and the little kid at the skill tester gave me the side-eye when I won the Spiderman toy he had his eye on’_

Rey can't help but laugh.

‘ _Where are you? I’ll meet you_ ’

Resigned to the fact she can’t make him wait forever, she indulges him. ‘ _Alright, alright_ ’ She glances around for a store he’ll be able to find. ‘ _Meet me at Victoria’s Secret, Level 3. I’ll wait here_ ’

‘ _Victoria’s Secret? Done_ ’

Interesting how he suddenly doesn’t sound so bored and impatient.

She takes a seat while she waits to give her feet a rest. It’s only a few minutes before she spots him, giving him a small wave. He plonks down on the seat beside her eyeing the one bag in her hand.

‘ _Where’s the dress?_ ’

‘ _Oh, still at the shop. I figured I’d leave it there rather than lug it around the rest of the time_ ’

He nods ** _._** ‘ _Cool. I did the same with my suit’_

It’s then his eyes meet the storefront of Victoria’s Secret and he gets lost in the sight of scantily-clad models wearing not much at all, as most guys would.

‘ _I’ve got the dress and the shoes, but I still need underwear. So if you wanna wait h-_ ‘

He cuts her off, standing to grab her bag. ‘ _Nope. If you’re going in there, I’m coming with you_ ’

He gives her a look and she realises she’d be fighting a losing battle by making him wait outside.

Entering the store with her large boyfriend in tow she heads straight for the sexiest section she can see, eyeing the rows of g-strings and bras on display.

‘ _Now **this** would look great on you_’ she hears him say, spinning to see him holding up the sheerest navy-blue g-string/strapless bra combo she’s ever seen.

‘ _And this would totally match my suit…_ ’

' _That’s actually really pretty’_ Rey studies it closely, delicate threads of silky ribbon criss-crossing the cups.

 _‘But where’s the rest of it?_ ’

‘ _That’s kinda the point, isn’t it? Less is more?_ ’

‘ _For you maybe, but I’m the one that has to wear it_ ’

‘ _I **can** tell you_’ he responds, glancing around before stalking closer to whisper to her ‘ _that if you wear that tomorrow night, I’m not sure I could wait until we get home to fuck you_ ’

‘ _Stop it_ ’ she says with a laugh, embarrassed by his teasing in public. She’s always afraid someone is going to overhear them.

At home she has no shame, but in public they can’t risk getting caught and possibly losing their jobs.

Rey leads on, picking out two sets she wants to try on. Flip insists she also try the one he’d picked out, so she adds that to her pile.

Flip waits outside, constantly asking if she’s got it on yet and can I look, closely followed by ‘ _Rey, how long does it take to try on lingerie_?!’

She finally calls him into the change room, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he steps in to pull the curtain closed. His eyes never leave her body.

‘ _Fuckin’ hell_ ’

He moves closer to assess her bra, eyeing her chest from above.

‘ _I mean, I love you naked but this_ ’ He moves his hands slowly down onto her waist, squeezing her gently, now running a finger underneath the top band of her underwear. She has her own underwear on underneath, but that doesn’t seem to faze him.

‘ _This accentuates all your good bits_ ’

Rey blushes. The way he’s touching her is the way he does before he devours her with his mouth, and this is not exactly the best place for that.

Grabbing his hands, she holds them still. ‘ _Please, stop or I’ll come right here and just so you know I don’t actually own these yet_ ’

He steps back to take a seat behind her. ‘ _Fair enough. Are you gonna buy ‘em?_ ’

Rey isn’t sure. She cocks her head one way then the other, not wanting to tell him that the set he’d picked out and the one’s she’d already tried on were the ones she actually liked the most.

 ‘ _Not sure_ ’ She turns to him. ‘ _You should go though. That way whatever I buy it’ll be a surprise_ ’

‘ _Fair enough. Can I take this off you first?_ ’ He towers over her, gesturing to her bra.

Rey is getting wetter by the second and Flip is relentless. Thankfully it’s her own underwear getting damp and not the new ones or she’d be forking out for two sets!

‘ _Ok, fine. But be quick_ ’

Stepping closer still he leans down to suck a bruising kiss to her neck while his hands reach behind and unhook the clasp. He steps back to watch as he pulls it down and the bra slips to the ground.

He can’t resist a quick squeeze of each breast and Rey can’t take it anymore. She’s ready to take him here and now and that’s hardly appropriate for a store change room.

‘ _Out, dammit_ ’ she says practically pushing him out the curtain.

She hurries to dress, Flip now waiting outside the store as she approaches the counter. She quickly pays for the blue set, hoping he won’t notice. And he doesn’t, thankfully.

They decide to eat lunch in the food court before collecting their purchases and then making their way home.

Rey kicks off her shoes as soon as she’s home, hanging her dress up in their bedroom, Flip's suit soon joining it.

‘ _Now, no peeking_ ’ she tells him, knowing he’s likely desperate to steal a glance at her dress.

‘ _Ok, deal_ ’ he nods. ‘ _No peeking at mine either. First time we see them will be on each other tomorrow…and then_ ’ he moves closer and grabs her around the waist from behind ‘ _as soon as we get home I want you naked_ ’

Rey’s still horny from their earlier session in the dressing room so she turns and pulls him down for a long kiss. ‘ _Why wait until tomorrow?_ ’

‘ _Good point. I gotta take a shower if you wanna join me?_ ’

They fuck in the shower after Rey shaves her legs and armpits, Flip occupying himself washing his hair.

‘ _What time is your appointment tomorrow?_ ’

Rey turns back to him, rinsing the last of the hair down the drain from her recently shaved legs, sure to wash between her legs where he’d just come inside her.

‘ _My Brazilian, you mean?_ ’

‘ _Uh huh_ ’ he mutters, shampoo suds running over his face as he rinses his hair.

‘ _1 o’clock. Then hair and makeup at 2_ ’

He nods, washing his armpits with soap and then promptly washing between his legs, his hands caressing his cock as he cleans it.

Rey watches him the way she always does in the shower and he never seems to mind. He’s literally just been inside her and yet she still wants more.

She sighs and pulls the curtain back to step out, leaving him to it. If she stays in there with him their next water bill may cost a small fortune.

 

~~~~~~

 

The following day Rey returns from her appointment a little early, freshly waxed and made up.

Making her way into their bedroom to change, running water from the bathroom alerts her to Flip in the shower.

As tempting as it would be to join him right now, she’s already made up with her hair done and it would be a shame to wash all their hard work down the drain. So instead she focuses on her dress, pulling it down from the hanger to lay it on the bed.

The water ceases to run just as she’s unzipping the dress bag. The bathroom door opens and Flip emerges but Rey’s too focused on her dress to look up.

He’s behind her before she realises, his arms pulling her up so she’s resting against him. His skin is warm and still damp, her head falling back to rest against his chest.

‘ _Fuck, you look amazing_ ’ he whispers and she smiles, reaching a hand up to rub against his warm, bare face…

_Bare…face??_

Spinning around she pushes him away. Her mouth hangs open as she takes in the sight of her newly shaved and stark-naked boyfriend.

He looks so much younger she can’t quite believe it’s the same person.

‘ _Oh my god_ ’ she breathes, still in shock. ‘ _You actually did it_?’

Closing the gap between them, her hands reach up to caress his bare skin. He smells like shaving cream and soap and she breathes him in.

Her fingers trace his bare top lip then down to this bare chin and she smiles as his eyes light up.

‘ _What do you think? Everything you imagined?_ ’

She takes a moment to savour the fact that he’s really only done this because she asked him to. He didn’t have to and, in all honesty, he probably didn’t _want_ to.

But he’s done it nonetheless.

Her hands continue to caress his skin and she pulls him down so his lips meet hers, whispering ‘ _better than I imagined_ ’ before devouring his mouth with a heated kiss.

Flip groans and she raises to her tiptoes to settle into the kiss, his strong hands now on her ass.

He gets a little too eager and she has to pull away, mumbling ‘ _mind the makeup_ ’ before he pulls her back to him. He kisses her again, more gently this time and she responds.

She can’t help it.

Knowing he’d kiss her all night and skip the whole event if he’d let her, she prys her lips from his and smiles at his boyish charm.

‘ _You look so much younger. I kinda feel like I’m sneaking around with someone half my age_ ’

‘ _Hey, watch it. Keep up those smart remarks and I’ll have to spank you_ ’

‘ _I might like that_ ’ she responds before she can stop it. He looks a little shocked by her remark, his hands running down her thighs and back up to her ass.

‘ _That so? I'll remember that_ ’

She pulls away, keeping him at arms-length now. ‘ _Flip you’re distracting, and I have to get ready_ ’

‘ _I’m distracting?!_ ’ he says defensively as she makes her way back over to the bed.

‘ _And by the way, I wanna see that bare pussy later_ ’ he remarks as she bends over to grab her dress from the bed.

‘ _If you play your cards right_ ’ she quips as she practically pushes him out the door. ‘ _Now, out! I gotta get changed, and you should too_ ’

He stands just outside the doorway with a pout. ‘ _Can I at least grab my suit first?_ ’

‘ _Oh, sorry!_ ’ She lets him back in briefly.

‘ _Can’t wait to see it on you_ ’ she remarks as he walks back past, bending down to place a kiss on the top of her styled head.

It takes Rey at least 5 minutes to get into the dress and another 5 to adjust it until it’s absolutely perfect in the bedroom mirror, Flip waiting impatiently outside now begging to be let back in.

_So impatient._

‘ _You can come in now!_ ’

He practically bursts through the door. He can only see her back on, but his eyes literally pop out of his head, Rey eyeing his response in the mirror reflection.

His mouth drops open and she does a small twirl before walking toward him.

Bringing a hand to his chin she pushes it back up until his mouth closes, a groan escaping him as he takes her in.

‘ _Holy shit_. _I…don’t even have words for how amazing you look’_

He’s completely in shock and Rey secretly loves when he praises her. It makes her feel so loved and wanted and he’s always been so good at that.

‘ _Do me up please?_ ’

Flip obliges her, taking his time eyeing her bare skin as he pulls the zipper up far too slowly. She takes him in as well, his navy-blue suit hugging his massive frame in all the right places.

Running her hands down the front she pretends to undo the buttons on his jacket, teasing him just so.

‘ _Oh man, you look so dapper. I’m gonna enjoy taking this off you later tonight_ ’

She steps back to eye him hungrily, cocking her head to the side. ‘ _Or maybe we’ll leave it on, we’ll see_ ’

Flip can only shake his head with a smile. ‘ _Fuck. How did I get so lucky?_ ’

‘ _C’mon tiger, we’d better get going_ ’

Flip rushes back to the bathroom to spray some product in his hair and get those textured waves just so, Rey grabbing her clutch and essentials from the bedside table before fixing her earrings in the mirror and applying a small dab of her favourite perfume to her wrist.

Standing back, she takes herself in. _Not bad for a loner with no friends and a smokin’ hot boyfriend_ she thinks, her hot boyfriend now emerging from the bathroom in a rush to get going.

‘ _God you smell good_ ’ he says at the same time she says the same words to him, her favourite cologne of his wafting around him.

She lets it fill her nostrils before pushing him forward. ‘ _C’mon, we’d better go before we destroy this entire room in a fit of hot sex and sweaty bodies_ ’

The noise that comes from his throat is almost primal. ‘ _Well you know I’d prefer that to this fuckin’ gala thing_ ’

Standing straight and tall he blows out a breath while adjusting his jacket, reaching for her hand. ‘ _Shall we?_ ’

She grabs his hand and steels herself for the night ahead. ‘ _We shall_ ’

 

~~~~~~

 

They arrive outside The Broadmoor an hour ahead of schedule, Flip handing the valet his keys before heading around to the passenger side to open the door for Rey.

It’s just after 7pm, the vast darkening sky and twinkling stars hanging overhead.

Rey smiles as she steps from the car, gown train in hand and Flip’s hand resting gently at her back. For tonight she’s his date only, not the girlfriend he wants to fuck six ways to Sunday.

But once they get back to their hotel room, Rey insisting they book a night away to coincide with the Gala, it’s going to be a whole different story and those hotel walls better be extra thick for the long session Rey has in mind.

They know it’s going to be difficult, but neither of them needs to be looking for a new career right now so they’ll attempt to pull it off for one work function at least.

Flip grabs their bags from the backseat before the car is driven away to the parking lot, Rey immediately regretting not getting dressed at the hotel instead of at home, meaning she’ll need to spend an extra hour in her dress.

Flip reaches for her hand to help her up the stairs, but Rey hesitates. He mouths that ‘ _it_ ’ _s fine_ ’ and she follows his lead, threading his large fingers through hers.

She’s sure to hold onto the train of her dress as she climbs the stairs, an embarrassing fall in heels the last thing she wants right now.

The foyer is packed and a stark contrast to the cooler air they’ve just come from, the two of them weaving their way quickly through the crowd to the check-in desk where it’s slightly less crowded.

The first couple they run into is their Chief and his wife, of course, Flip trying his best to avoid them while failing miserably. Rey drops his hand as soon as they’re spotted, silently praying Chief hasn’t noticed.

Rey steps back and holds the Chief’s attention, trying to avert his eyes from Flip who is about to sign his name to the check-in form which clearly states both his _and_ Rey’s names.

Because that wouldn’t give them away now, would it…

‘ _Flip….Rey_ ’ Chief says, the tone in his voice one of surprise. He glares at Flip with raised eyebrows, Flip quickly averting his glance to the desk then back.

Hopefully it doesn’t register.

‘ _What happened to your face?_ ’

Flip laughs nervously, stroking his bare chin. ‘ _Thought I’d try something new. Figure it’ll soon grow back_ ’

Chief shakes his head. ‘ _Never thought I’d see the day, to be honest. But it suits you_ ’

He then steals a glance at the check-in desk. ‘ _You’re staying the night?_ ’

Rey quickly shakes her head and steals a glance at Flip who panics. ‘ _I thought I’d stay the night, make the most of it_ ’ he blurts. ‘ _Play some golf, that kinda thing?_ ’

 _Golf?_ Rey groans when she hears his rushed explanation, knowing Flip hasn’t played a game of golf in his life. But Chief doesn’t seem to realise anything’s up.

‘ _Good idea_ ’ He glances at their bags on the ground at Flip’s feet. ‘ _I probably should’ve done the same_ ’

‘ _This is my wife Amilyn, by the way_ ’ Flip shakes her hand, Rey nodding her greeting with a sweet hello.

While Flip finishes checking in and they run his card, Rey does her best to make awkward small talk to fill the time.

‘ _Better grab a drink, Chief_. _I think I’m gonna need one_ ’ Flip tugs at Rey, collecting their bags from the floor.

‘ _I promised you my speech would be 10 minutes, tops…and I intend to stick to that_ ’ Chief replies with a laugh.

Flip does his best to hurry Rey away, while trying not to make it too obvious. ‘ _Well,_ _I’ll hold you to that_ ’

Once they’re out of sight they divert to the elevator, Flip lugging the bags inside and hitting the button to get them on their way. He slumps against the side wall, a glistening sweat now covering his forehead.

‘ _Think he suspected anything?_ ’

‘ _I dunno, but he was eyeing our bags_ ’

Flip lets out a long groan. Rey cups his face and rubs her nose with his in an attempt to calm him down.

She really can’t stop touching his newly shaved skin. He’s so smooth and soft now, and she can study all the moles and freckles that dot his features.

‘ _Not much we can do now if he did’_ She pinches his cheeks and he smiles.

 _‘Just try and forget about it, ok?_ ’ She pulls him close for the rest of the ride and once the elevator arrives at their floor, they deposit their bags inside. Rey checks out their Premier Suite, opening every cupboard door to see what’s inside.

They’d gone halves and lashed out on an expensive hotel room because what is the use of earning good money if you never get to enjoy it?

And tonight, they planned to enjoy it.

Sitting together on the bed while they settle in, they read through all the paraphernalia about their accommodation. The Breadmoor is a massive resort with golf courses, a tonne of accommodation, shows, restaurants – everything you could possibly need.

‘ _Look_ ’ Rey moves closer to point out the resort map. ‘ _There’s a massive golf course here, so you can work on your golf game_ ’

Flip lays back on the bed with a groan and a laugh. ‘ _Oh god. It was the first thing I could think of. Sorry_ ’

‘ _Don’t stress. I don’t think he batted an eyelid so it’s all good_ ’ She attempts to lay back on the bed with him, but her dress simply won’t allow it, so she returns upright.

Eyeing the time, she stands and extends her hand to Flip to pull him up, the gala due to start in 15 minutes. They attend to their crumpled hair in the bathroom mirror and Flip can’t keep his hands to himself.

‘ _That dress is killer, just so you know’_ he breathes against her ear. _‘And that thigh split….fuck me. I know exactly where those legs lead…_ ’

Rey groans. ‘ _It’s tempting to stay in this room and fuck you all night but’_ She pushes him gently away. _‘We should go. The sooner we go, the sooner it’s over_ ’

They make their final, final adjustments before heading down to the Rocky Mountain ballroom.

 

The ballroom itself is beyond words and everyone’s dressed to the nines, Flip and Rey soon blending in with the crowd.

The dinner is amazing and Rey tucks in, eating everything Flip leaves on his plate, much to his amusement. Dessert is a little too sweet for her liking, but she eats as much as she can, afraid she now has chocolate sauce somewhere on her face.

There’s too much talk about work and it doesn’t take long before both of them get a little bored. Having eaten far too much and needing to stretch her legs Rey leans into Flip.

‘ _Just gonna duck to the loo to freshen up_ ’

She winds her way down the hallway to the bathroom, which is currently empty. Taking the opportunity to assess her face in the mirror, she removes the offending sauce before adjusting her tousled hair.

The distant sound of music can be heard now and Rey’s keen to get back to dance with her man. Stealing a final glance in the mirror she opens the door and Flip is waiting outside.

He immediately pushes his way in while closing the door behind him, Rey’s eyes wide in horror.

‘ _Babe. You can’t be in here_ ’ she hisses. But it’s probably useless because he has that gleam in his eye, glancing around behind her.

‘ _Anyone else here?_ ’

She shakes her head and he heads in, dragging her behind him to the end stall.

Rey wants this as badly as he does but doing it in a bathroom stall isn’t exactly a romantic setting.

‘ _That fuckin dress is so tight on you I can see everything’_ he mutters against her neck. He’s breathing heavily against her skin, the heat already rising between her legs.

‘ _And that suit is turning me on, so can you just fuck me already?_ ’ she practically begs, and he growls his approval.

She has the blue G-string/bra set on he’d wanted her to wear but she’s hoping to show it to him later, in a clean hotel room – not in a dirty bathroom stall.

A squeal escapes her as he turns her by the hips, her hands now pressed against the stall wall. She can hear him removing his suit jacket to hang it on the hook behind the door, his buckle clinking as he removes his belt and it joins his jacket.

Her heart races with the thrill of impending penetration and the fear of getting caught with their pants down, although it’s probably too late to back out now even if she wanted to.

She hoists her left leg forward and up to give him better access, trying to steady her breathing when he pulls a condom from his wallet and lowers his suit pants and briefs, palming himself until he’s hard enough.

‘ _Fuckin’ thing_ ’ he curses from behind her. She can hear him wrestling with getting a condom on in the tiny space, giggling to herself while still braced against the wall.

She’s wondering how best to do this when she feels his hands lifting her upwards and his fingers at her core. He pushes the string of her underwear aside, two long digits pressing their way in.

‘ _A g-string? Fuck Rey, you know how to torture a guy_ ’

‘ _Ah. Flip!_ ’ she vocalises a little too loudly and without really thinking as his fingers move deeper inside.

‘ _Shh. wouldn’t want anyone to know what we’re up to, would we?_ ’

She shakes her head in response.

‘ _Think you can keep quiet?_ ’

Rey thinks she can, but she should know better. His fingers work inside her and then they slip out, quickly replaced by his cock with one penetrating thrust.

Rey’s head bumps into the wall with the force and she cries out in pain. ‘ _Ow!_ ’

She reaches up with her hand to rub at her sore head.

‘ _Shit. You ok?_ ’

‘ _Uh huh_ ’ she groans, her head beginning to throb.

Flip’s not mucking around, setting a frantic pace from the get-go, his hips slamming into her ass as he fucks her hard.

‘ _Fuck you’re tight_ ’ He’s pounding into her so hard Rey thinks her dress might rip but thankfully she has a thigh-high split allowing her a bit more freedom.

Jerking back to match his thrusts she urges him to hurry up, the front of her strapless dress now bunched up under her neck and her legs starting to hurt from being in such an awkward position.

‘ _Can you hurry up?_ ’ she hisses, and he huffs behind her.

Just at that moment the door opens and two women enter, talking loudly. Rey and Flip freeze on the spot, Flip’s head coming to rest on her back while her insides throb for more.

The women take their sweet time in the stalls before chatting for another minute or so by the sink. Rey can feel Flip flagging inside her and she drops her head willing the women to _get the hell out already_.

Except by the time they leave there’s no going back. In defeat Flip pulls out, Rey finally standing on two legs again with her back flat against the stall wall to catch her breath.

Flip looks devastated and she can’t really blame him. She should be apologetic, even though it wasn’t her fault, but the sight of him pulling an empty condom off his limp cock sets off the giggles.

Maybe it’s the failed sex attempt, maybe it’s the relief of not getting caught, she’s not sure. But whatever causes it, once she starts she can’t stop.

Initially Flip looks like he’s about to kill someone but soon enough he can’t help but laugh himself. He’s shaking his head and laughing, staring at the condom in his hand.

‘ _Fuckin’ bathroom sex_ ’ he mutters, Rey running an affectionate hand through his hair. ‘ _It’s not as good as they say it is_ ’

‘ _It’s nowhere near as hot as fanfic makes it out to be, that’s for sure_ ’ Rey muses, feeling finally returning to her other leg.

‘ _No idea about fanfic but I bet those stories don’t end with an empty condom, that’s for fuckin’ sure_ ’

Rey shakes her head and their eyes meet and it immediately sets her off again.

‘ _Glad someone finds it funny_ ’ he muses as he re-dresses, Rey adjusting her dress back onto herself.

‘ _I need to pee_ ’ she tells him, and he grabs his things before making a swift exit.

‘ _Me too_ ’ he calls from outside the door as Rey takes a seat to pee. ‘ _Meet you back out there_ ’

‘ _Yep_ ’ she responds, sinking her head back against the toilet wall with a groan.

What a disaster.  


  
~~~~~~

 

The remainder of the night is a much more enjoyable affair.

Rey takes the opportunity to burn it up on the dance floor, even managing to persuade Flip to dance a few times.

The music is right up her alley too, a fantastic mix of 70’s and 80’s hits and everyone is out on the floor enjoying it.

They’re taking a brief drink break at the bar when the first strains of Rey’s favourite song begin blaring from the speakers. Chain Reaction by Diana Ross – an oldie but a goodie in Rey’s opinion.

She almost spits out her drink with excitement, dragging Flip begrudgingly back out onto the floor.

The song builds as she sways to the beat, leaning into Flip. She can’t help but sing along to every word and purposefully rub up against him.

The unresolved tension is still there from earlier and there’s no way to relieve it now until they get back to their room.

Flip hadn’t realised how suggestive this song really was until his hot girlfriend is in front of him, swaying her hips against his body and mouthing the lyrics with sexy facial expressions to match-

 _You make me tremble when your hand moves lower_  
_You taste a little then you swallow slower_  
_Nature has a way of yielding treasure  
_ _Pleasure made for you, oh_

Flip wants to grab her and shove his tongue down her throat but there’s so many people around him and deep down he knows he can’t risk it. But he can’t take her rubbing up against him either and he can’t risk coming and ruining his good suit, so he decides to leave her to it.

Retreating through the crowd to the bar he takes a seat, ordering another whiskey on the rocks. Usually he wouldn’t drink that much in one night, especially at a work function, but he doesn’t have to drive home so he figures it’s safe.

Leaning forward, he glances up and down the bar. It’s then that he hears a laugh a few stools down that he’s sure he recognises even among the noisy crowd.

He listens more carefully, and there it is again.

He tries to see where it’s coming from and his eyes land on a woman’s head. She’s back on but even back on he’d know her, although he’s baffled why she’s here.

The couple in between them eventually move away and it gives him a clear view now. The woman turns her head just as he goes to look away, their eyes finally meeting.

To say she’s shocked would be an understatement, her mouth dropping open.

Flip can tell she’s embarrassed to have been caught out and she makes her way over, sinking into the seat beside him.

He clears his throat before he addresses her with a nod. ‘ _Sis_ ’

‘ _Bro_ ’ LL replies, and he’d swear she’s blushing. She flicks her hair nervously over her shoulder. ‘ _What happened to your face?_ ’

She reaches over and touches his skin. ‘ _My god, you look about 10 years younger_ ’

‘ _Thanks…I think_ ’

LL takes a long sip of her drink, eyeing the barman as he shakes up a cocktail. _‘Didn’t think I’d see you here, you never come to these things_ ’

She’s right. He’d much prefer to be at home, but this time he had a date and he blamed Rey for talking him into it.

That was the _only_ reason he was here.

‘ _Well_ ’ he starts, twisting his glass on the bar in thought before glancing back to her. ‘ _I’m a cop, that’s why I’m here_ ’

He raises his eyebrows and stares her down. _’I’m more interested in why you’re here_ ’

Then it hits him that she’s likely here as someone’s date. ‘ _Ah. Holster fuck-buddy from your apartment?_ ’

LL rolls her eyes at him with a swift jab in the ribs. ‘ _Tell the whole world, why don’t you?_ ’

But Flip’s not put off. He wants to know why she’s here and who she’s here with, even if it’s none of his business.

This is his sister and he’ll do anything to make sure she’s being looked after. He doesn’t want some sleazy cop breaking her heart all over again.

Just then Ron joins them, taking the vacant seat next to LL.

Flip nods his greeting and watches his mate’s hand move straight to his sister’s bare thigh, her short dress revealing a little too much skin for her brother’s liking.

Leaning back on his stool Flip swirls the ice in his glass as all the pieces fall into place.

And this certainly changes things - because now the mystery man fucking his sister is no longer a mystery-

-he just happens to be his best mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm taking a short break from writing, but I'll be back before you know it x


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Flip's birthday but the surprise he gets is likely not the surprise he wants.  
> Or, is it?!

In the week following the ball, work life is as hectic as ever.

In a rare quiet moment at the station Flip takes the opportunity to wander over to Ron’s desk, perching himself on the side with his arms folded across his chest.

‘How long?’

Ron leans back in his chair to regard his colleague and best mate, knowing there’s no point lying about it.

‘Few months?’

‘Really?’ Flip uncrosses his arms and rubs his fingers through the new growth on his chin. ‘How’d I miss that? I mean, I saw the holster so I knew it was someone from the station-‘

‘Holster?’

‘The one you left in her apartment. I'm over there all the time man, and I miss nothing’

He flashes him a wink so he knows he’s only fooling around.

‘Shit. She didn’t tell me you saw it…won’t happen again, trust me’

‘I don’t care if it does’

That response seems to surprise his friend. ‘You’re not mad?’

‘Fuck no. Just look after her, that’s all I ask. You know what she went through with Jimmy’

Ron nods in reply.

‘Just don’t break her heart or I’ll smash your face in. Got it?’

Flip stands and reaches across the desk with his hand, the two of them engaging in a firm handshake.

‘I really like her, man. You sure you two are related?’

Flip huffs a laugh. ‘Sometimes I wonder but yeah, we are’

Ron stands and makes his way around to the front of the desk, leaning in to whisper while his eyes roam the room. ‘Enough about me though. What about you and Rey?’

‘What?’ Flip’s brow creases and he turns to face his friend. ‘There is no me and-‘

‘Wow. A bald-face lie straight to my face. Nice’

Flip grabs his arm and drags him into the interrogation area, closing the door and peering through the blinds.

‘Geez man, calm down-‘

‘How much do you know?’

Ron slumps back onto the desk. ‘I saw the two of you leave the bathroom at the benefit, that’s it’ he shrugs. ‘That’s all I saw. But you’d wanna hope chief didn’t see it or you’ll be out of here. Hope she’s worth it?’

Flip leans back on the nearest cabinet, running a nervous hand through his thick mane of hair.

‘She is. She really is. You have to help me make sure no-one finds out’

‘Hey man, no-one will hear it from me, you have my word. But just…be careful. You love this job, don’t lose that over a woman-‘

‘That’s the thing’ Flip makes his way over to the desk to sit next to him. ‘She’s not just some woman, she’s _the_ woman’

‘Really?’ Ron shakes his head in disbelief. ‘Never thought I’d hear you say that about anyone. Although you did pine over her for 10 years, so I guess I should’ve seen it coming’

‘Yeah’ Flip sighs. ‘I’m gone. I love this job, but if it came to a choice between the two, I’m out. She’s too important to let go a second time’

‘Must’ve been a good fuck in the bathroom?’ Ron laughs, turning to his mate in the hope of scoring all the juicy details.

‘God, I wish. Didn’t quite turn out the way we planned. But the sex is hot. Fuckin’ hot’

He studies the desk they’re sitting on. ‘I’ve dreamt about fucking her right here, but this place? Cameras everywhere’

‘Yeah, although’ Ron may have just come up with a plan. ‘You didn’t hear this from me but’ His eyes briefly flick to the side. ‘That switch will turn off every camera in this room’

Flip’s eyebrows raise in interest. ‘Every one?’

Ron nods slowly. ‘Every. one. Just don’t forget to turn them back on. And for god’s sake, clean up because we have to use that desk, you know’

‘Hang on. Why do you know this and I don’t?’

Ron huffs a laugh. ‘Probably because they know your more likely to take advantage of it than me. Who knows’

‘Like I said, didn’t hear it from me’

Ron ducks out leaving Flip alone to assess how best to put this plan into place.

 

~~~

 

Flip’s birthday falls three days later. Although he’s not big on celebrating birthdays, if it means birthday sex then he’s completely up for it.

It happens to fall on a Friday when he has a RDO so his plans are to do pretty much nothing and basically just slum around the apartment in the nude. He only wishes Rey were home as well.

She’d made plans to go to the gym after they’d had dinner but she promised to be home early enough for a night of fun in the bedroom. So Flip was just biding his time until then, while hoping they’d be able to try out some kinky roleplay or something different for a change.

Unfortunately Rey isn’t home when she said she’d be and he’s starting to wonder if something’s happened. His phone vibrates on the kitchen counter and he jumps up to grab it.

It’s Rey.

‘Babe! Can you come down to the station?!’ She sounds panicked so his police instincts kick in. He listens for noises in the background, anything to clue him in on where she is.

It doesn’t take him long to realise she’s not at the gym.

‘I’m at work’ she all but yells, some sort of rustling noise in the background. ‘I came down to finish some paperwork, but I think there’s someone trying to get in’

‘Babe, calm down. They can’t get in without a keycard unless they smash the glass and I’d like to see ‘em try, that stuff is bulletproof. Aren’t Joe and Pete on duty tonight?’

More rustling in the background and what sounds like a bang.

_Shit._

‘No, they’ve gone out on patrol. Oh god! What if this is about witness protection? What if they’ve found me? Please hurry!’

Flip needs to think rationally for a minute.

‘Babe, just listen. Do you have your gun?’

‘No’ she whispers, her voice now low and shaky. ‘I’m hiding in the interrogation room and I’ve locked the door but-’

She’s cut off by another loud crash.

‘Please! Hurry!’

‘On my way. Stay where you are and get down’

Flip hangs up and rushes to grab his keys and wallet, all but slamming the apartment door behind him. When he arrives at the station the only nearby lights are in the parking area, the station mostly dark from what he can see from the outside.

Cutting the lights to the truck he parks as close to the building as he can get without being noticed, leaving the door slightly ajar in case he needs to jump back in in a hurry. He curses not having his gun with him but it’s currently locked in the station, so he decides he’ll just take them on bare-fisted if it comes to that.

Anything for Rey.

Making it to the door he hides, briefly poking his head out to peer inside. Everything seems calm from what he can tell but he remembers Rey saying whoever it was was trying to get inside, so that either means they got in and she’s in trouble or they gave up and left.

There’s no sign of anyone trying to break in so he assumes they gave up.

Swiping his keycard through the door it unlocks and he creeps inside, crouching down with his eyes trained on the interrogation room. The blinds are closed and the light is on but apart from that the place is mostly dark and quiet.

Eerily quiet, in fact.

Debating whether to slip over to the gun safe and grab his gun, he quickly decides against it and heads for Rey instead. Crouch-crawling to the door he pulls his phone from his pocket to send her a text so she can unlock the door. It’s too risky to knock.

He can hear her phone buzz inside, silently cursing her for keeping the volume turned up.

 _Come in_ is all he gets back and then he hears her footsteps. The door unlocks but it doesn’t open.

Taking a final look around he pushes it open and slips inside, closing it softly behind him while stealing a glance through the blinds.

‘Rey? You ok?’

He spins around to see the last thing he was expecting.

Rey is, in fact, _more_ than ok.

Leaning back against the desk with the dim lamplight setting her form aglow, her long legs extend out in front of her.

She’s dressed in nothing but a black lacy bra, matching underwear and stiletto heels and he’s never seen a sight so perfect.

He can only stand there with his mouth open.

‘Officer Zimmerman’ she purrs. ‘You’re late’

As she stalks toward him he can’t move, the sight of her dressed in next to nothing making his mouth water, his legs currently rooted to the floor.

His first thought is that he’s just glad she’s ok. His second thought is that he’ll have to punish her for messing him around and boy is he looking forward to _that_.

‘Close your eyes’ she demands in a soft, sweet voice, curling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Flip takes a deep steadying breath, desperate not to lose control and devour here right there and then. Her eyes plead with him to willingly submit to whatever devious idea she’s about to put in play.

His cock immediately rears to life, twitching eagerly. His eyes close and his chest heaves with each breath.

Sight taken from him he tries to focus on his breathing, each touch amplified now he can’t see what she’s doing.

He can feel her working at his belt before pulling it out and dropping it to the floor, the button and the zipper of his jeans following after. Zipper down, Rey slips her warm hand in to squeeze the hardening bulge there while all he can do is wince at the pressure.

Head sinking back against the door, he’s thankful for something to lean against because he fears now his legs might buckle if she’s planning to suck him off like he hopes she is.

His jeans and briefs are soon on the floor along with the rest of his clothes and he’s glad it’s a comfortable temperature in the interrogation room as all he is wearing now is his plaid shirt and socks.

And that’s the moment it hits him-

_Cameras._

He’d forgotten all about the cameras.

‘Wait’ He feels for her hands to hold them still, desperate to open his eyes. ‘Fuck Rey, there’s cameras in here’

He hears her laugh softly before she informs him that she’d already turned them off.

‘Already off. Just relax. And no more talking’

_Thank fuck for that._

He feels a finger to his lips and he goes silent, his heart beating a little faster with each command she gives. Relinquishing control is definitely not his normal style but maybe, just maybe, he could get used to it.

He’s sure there’s a lot of things she could teach him.

His eyes remain closed as he feels the buttons on his shirt come undone before she slips it from his shoulders, his white singlet following shortly after. He’s now naked and vulnerable at his place of work – and it’s everything he dreamed it would be.

It’s risky, and he loves it.

Head still resting against the closed door her warm hands land on his chest and she works at his pecs, a soft moan escaping when she bends down to take a nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it.

The moan turns to a low growl the longer she pays attention to that one nipple, before she laves equal attention on the other.

His cock stands high and proud between them and he can tell she’s adjusted her position to accommodate it. Pre-come already leaks from the tip but he tries not to think about it, doing his best to relax and let Rey have her way with him.

What more could a guy want for his birthday?

Rey gives every inch of his body her undivided attention, her hands working down from his pecs to trace his 8-pack - ok, it’s a 6pack but he likes to believe it’s an 8pack – wet lips planting searing kisses all over his prickling skin.

Flip’s breath hitches and he can’t help but groan as soft kisses now litter his hips and he can’t help but squirm when he feels her nose nuzzle into his pubic hair. He’s dying to open his eyes and watch but she hasn’t given him permission.

‘I bet you taste good’ he hears as he feels her drop to her knees, her small hands finally working at his aching length.

The initial touch makes his wince as he has no idea when he’ll feel her hands again or where she’ll end up. He’s desperate to come already, forcing his mind to think of anything unsexy to hold off for a bit longer. However that’s proving harder than it should be.

Hands sliding up and down his length her tongue laps at the sensitive head, the pre-come all but gone now and likely coating her perfect lips.

He’s really not sure how much longer he can keep his eyes closed.

Rey doesn’t say anything, too busy with her mouth stuffed full of his cock. Flip’s jaw works as he desperately tries to stop himself from yelling with the pleasure of it all, his eyes flying open at one stage to steal a glance which she (thankfully) doesn’t notice.

Despite doing his best to hold off he simply can’t any longer, the brief glance enabling him to see right down her bra and straight to those tits he so desperately wants his hands on. His eyes fly open when she takes him fully, his cock bumping the back of her throat.

His hands tug on her hair and she peers upwards. No words are needed – Rey knows exactly what he’s trying to tell her.

Pulling back she stares up and has the gall to smile with him still in her mouth. It’s more than enough to send him over the edge, her eyes never leaving him as he comes _hard_ and she swallows every drop like the good girl she is.

Hunching over to catch his breath, Rey licks her lips and stands waiting for the next course, Flip eventually able to stand upright again.

‘ _Fuck me_ ’

That’s all he’s able to say before he grabs her face and pulls her in for a long kiss, his tongue searching deep into her mouth to taste himself, causing her to groan long and low just the way he likes. When he pulls back, she finally responds.

‘What do you know, fucking you was actually next on my list’

Hearing her swear like that does things to him it probably shouldn’t, but he can’t help it.

Right now he’s desperate to get a bit of that control back.

‘You’ve had your fun. My turn’

‘Not exactly. It may be your birthday but I’ll be the one calling the shots, thank you very much’

‘That so?’ His eyes narrow but it only makes her smile more.

Her hands once again roam his naked chest. It’s getting cool in the room and his cock may be soft but his nipples are most definitely hard.

‘Yep. As soon as you recover it’s you, me and _that desk_ ’ Rey makes a backward motion with her head to indicate the desk behind them.

‘Oh god. I hope you plan on getting naked then’

He takes a step forward but her hands go up and he stalls, watching her move her hands around her back to work at the clasp of her bra. Once undone it slips to the floor and her underwear follows, the two of them dangerously naked in the small room.

If anyone were to catch them at it they’d be sacked in a heartbeat, but they’ve managed to get away with it so far and Flip knows this may be the only chance he’ll have to fuck her on the desk the way he’s pictured in his mind a hundred times.

He’s not sure _why_ he’s willing to risk his whole career for this, but he’s decided this kind of sex-high you just can’t get from run-of-the-mill sex at home. Doing it in a semi-public place is dangerous and sexy and he’s planning to enjoy every minute.

Backing herself up against the desk, Rey practically presents herself to him and he’s not handling her being in control as well as he should be.

‘I’m suddenly really hungry’ he says, walking closer toward her as Rey eyes his every move. ‘Forgot to eat before I got here’

He sinks to his knees when he reaches her, hoping eating her out will tide him over until he can get fully hard again. Rey braces her hands on him as he hoists one leg over his shoulder and grips the other with his hand.

‘Was this part of your plan?’ he asks, peering up at her from below.

‘I…not exactly. But please, I need it’

‘Oh. Now who’s in control then?’

One painfully slow stripe of his tongue up her slit and she’s putty in his hands, his cock a hardened leaking mess by the time she all but screams through her first orgasm.

That was _all too easy_.

He doesn’t even have time to lick his lips before she pulls him up and smashes her lips against his and then it’s on for young and old.

Their hands are all over each other and it’s the best thing he’s ever experienced. Thankfully she’s thinking the same position he is, her back now turned and her ass presented to him.

He presses himself against her and reaches down to spread her soaked lips with his fingers, pressing his hardness against her sopping core.

He’s so desperate to penetrate and she’s desperate to take him but he wants to tease her a little first. He rubs the leaking head of his cock against her ass, up and down, over and over until she’s pushing back against him and begging him to enter, the way her hips move making his knees weak.

Pressing his cock just inside her entrance he quickly pulls out, repeating the motion until her hands come around to grab his ass and pull him back.

‘ _Fuck_. Condom. Left my wallet in the car’

Clearly Rey doesn’t seem to be as concerned about it as he is.

‘Don’t worry, it’ll be fine’

‘You sure?’

‘God, _please_ ’

She’s begging now so how could he make her wait any longer?

He has to laugh. ‘Never been called that before’

‘Flip, please. I beg you’

‘Begging now, huh? I thought _you_ were the one in control here’

‘I need you inside me. Please, this is _torture’_

He presses his cock a little deeper inside before dragging it out slowly. ‘Yeah. The best _kind_ of torture’

His hand pulls her chin upwards and he reaches around to kiss her as she stretches her neck to accommodate him. He’s sure to push his tongue into her mouth at the same time he fully penetrates, the sound that leaves her mouth almost making him come on the spot.

‘Holy shit’ she moans, bending further over the desk. ‘Pound me. Please’

So damn demanding, and he can’t get enough.

‘Oh, I’ll pound you’

Pulling all the way out he pushes in with force, doing this a few times to get her further worked up. He’s having trouble thrusting deep enough because she keeps pushing back for more. He attempts to grab her hips to stop her pushing backwards so he can begin to get a decent rhythm going.

Holding her steady he sets his own frantic pace, thrusting long and deep before turning to quick, shallow thrusts that have the wet slap of their sweaty bodies filling the room.

The way she clenches her walls around him has him peaking _well_ before he wants to but he figures they probably need to hurry up anyway.

‘Fuckin hell’ he manages to groan out in between thrusts. ‘Do you wanna come cause I’m about to’

‘No’ she says a little breathlessly, taking everything he’s giving her. ‘You go’

‘You sure?’

‘I already – _ah -_ I already came - it’s fine’

Flip certainly doesn’t need to be told twice.

‘Fuck your pussy’s tight. Tightest pussy this side of - _fuck_!‘

Two more thrusts and he’s there, stilling to ensure he comes as far inside her as he possibly can. Slumping forward onto her back he attempts to catch his breath for the second time that night, the two of them bent over the desk in a post-sex haze.

That was everything he wanted it to be and more.

‘Happy birthday, by the way’ she whispers, turning to catch his eye. He kisses her softly on the forehead before pulling out, evidence of their joining dribbling down onto the floor.

‘Shit. Better clean that up’

They find their clothes and scramble to put them on, thanking their lucky stars they managed to pull this off without getting caught.

Another fantasy Flip can cross of his list.

Buttoning his jeans he sets about checking the supply cupboard for tissues and cleaning products, anything that’ll remove the evidence of what they’ve just done. The best he can find is a dirty rag and some Spray’n’Wipe so that’ll just have to do.

Rey dresses while he wipes down the desk and floor and any other place they’ve managed to leak bodily fluids. He can’t very well throw the rag into the empty bin so he stuffs it into his pocket to dispose at home.

As they kiss lazily caught up in each other, the station door opens and the night-shift crew enter chatting loudly enough to be heard.

Rey’s wide eyes are now fixed on him in a state of panic. ‘Shit, shit’ she whispers. ‘We can’t get caught here’

Flip sneaks to the door and watches for a moment through the blinds, careful not to get caught. The officers head down the hallway to the break room and Flip decides it’s now or never. They need to make a run for it.

‘Quick’ He grabs her hand and pulls her to the door. ‘We gotta go’

Unfortunately in their scramble to leave the bottle still sits on the desk, the only evidence anyone has been there. They remember it in the truck on the way home but there’s no way either of them are going back for it now.

If anyone asks, the desk needed cleaning and Flip just happened to be in a cleaning mood. The reason he was there in the first place would take a bit more thought on his part but he's determined to come up with something plausible.

 

~~~~

 

By the time they arrive home and eat to fill their growling stomachs, Flip’s ready to crash and catch up on some lost sleep. But it seems Rey has other plans.

‘Did you enjoy tonight?’ she asks, pulling back the covers to join him in bed.

‘Fuck yeah. You’re a bad, bad girl. You know that?’

 ‘Am I?’ She pulls his shirt off to reveal she’s naked underneath.

‘Then I think I should be punished again, don’t you?’

‘Are you saying to want me to punish you?’ He goes to reach for her but she grabs his hands and pushes them away, offering her wrists to him instead.

Flip stares down at them not understanding what she’s asking for.

‘Cuff me, Officer’

_Shit._

Roleplay?

On his birthday?

Now he’s sure life does _not_ get any better than this.

He realises his cuffs are currently in the pocket of his work pants on the floor in the living room. He could duck out and grab them but that would definitely spoil the mood.

‘Do you have yours? Mine are-‘

‘I have mine’ She pulls the shiny silver cuffs out from under her pillow to present them to him.

‘Now, cuff me’

_Fuck._

He does love a girl that knows what she wants. He’s already come twice but now he’s not sure how much longer he can wait to be inside her again.

If she wants to do this then he’ll definitely play along.

‘I think we should do this properly then. Stand up’ he orders and she smiles before climbing from the bed to stand at the foot of it.

Flip leaves the bed and comes around to stand in front of her.

‘You’re under arrest’ he says in his lowest voice, staring her down. ‘Turn around, hands behind your back’

He’s only in his black briefs but it’ll have to do, his uniform needs washing anyway and there’s no way in hell he’s stopping this to go and get it.

Rey complies, turning around to bend over the bed with her arms outstretched. Flip blows out a breath and links the cuffs together, grabbing her wrists to pull her back up.

His chest heaves with each breath as his growing erection presses at her back.

‘Is that a gun Officer or are you just happy to see me?’

‘No gun’ he chuckles. ‘Although this weapon is _definitely_ loaded’

‘Even though it was recently fired?’

_Damn, she’s good._

He can’t help but laugh, even surprising himself that he’s been hard 3 times in the space of a few hours and he’s still got more in him.

Rey writhes under the restriction of the cuffs. ‘I think a strip search should be in order. After all, you never know _what_ I could be carrying’

‘Oh shit’ she laughs, realising what she’s just said. ‘I’m naked so that doesn’t really work but what the hell. Just go with it’

He’s more than happy to go with it.

Sliding his hands around her he moves them upwards until he finds her breasts, latching on to her nipples which causes another soft moan to escape her mouth.

‘I’m thinking a cavity search might be more appropriate. But I warn you, I like to be very thorough’

‘And unfortunately all our female officers are out at the moment so I’m afraid you’re stuck with me’

Rey smiles to herself, her ass still presented to him. She’s so ready and willing she just wants him to hurry up and get down to it, but she loves the dirty talk as well.

‘I understand, Officer. I think it only fitting you check every…crevice. And of course you have my full consent’

Squatting down, his hands work up and down her bare thighs and her legs tremble as she works them further apart in invitation. Wasting no time his nose nudges at her wet core, the smell of her causing him to almost bust through the front of his expensive Versace briefs.

He laps at her with his tongue, like a man starved for water, feeling her getting wetter by the second. He’s already eaten her out once today but now he can’t wait to do it again.

‘When you said – _oh_ – thorough, Officer, I didn’t realise how – _ah_ – thorough you’d be’

‘Like I said’ he replies, working his tongue and mouth over every inch of her swollen, pink lips. ‘I like to make sure I don’t miss anything’

He turns his attention to working her with his fingers, two of his longest pushing through in search of her holy grail. Curling his fingers just so he finds the soft patch almost instantly and Rey lets go, a flood of wetness coating his fingers before dripping down his hand.

He coaxes her through until she finally falls forward onto the bed trying to catch her breath, Flip licking what come he can from his hand before wiping the rest on his leg. Nothing that won’t wash off.

He walks around to hop back on the bed and she crawls up to join him. He loves seeing her like this.

‘Where’s the key?’

‘Under my pillow’

Her cheeks are flushed and she looks so amazing in the dim light. He wants to do something now he’s never done before, he just hopes she’ll be ok with it.

Retrieving the key he unlocks the cuffs and throws them aside, kissing the red marks on her wrists as she turns to settle on her back again. He shucks his underwear and throws them to the floor, rolling over next to her.

‘Let me make love to you’

There’s an uneasiness to his voice which shows just how nervous he is. He’s never made love to any woman before, never even wanted to. Truth is he loves nothing more than a good hard fuck, but this is different. The time has come to show her exactly how he feels.

‘You wanna make love to me? For real?’ She sounds as surprised as he is.

‘Yeah, if you want to?’

Rey’s hands reach around his neck and she tugs his face closer for a deep kiss.

‘Um, yes! Are you sure you’re ok to? We’ve already done it a few times tonight so I understand if you need to rest’

He smiles back at her. ‘I’ll be fine. Slow and steady right?’

Rey hums, twirling a lock of his dark hair in her hands. ‘Slow and steady’ she repeats as he moves over her and she settles down into the mattress.

He takes a deep breath and concentrates on going slow.

As slow as he possibly can.

Covering her body in kisses he works his way from her jaw to her neck and down, down her body, little bumps prickling her skin in the cool air of their bedroom. He really could spend all day kissing her - it’s one of the things he loves most of all.

The little humming sounds that escape her lips as he lavishes her body with soft kisses have his erection straining before too long, but he’s willing to take his time and hope it stays up long enough.

He rubs his cock against her leg to keep himself hard as he works on laying kisses all over the insides of her thighs and over every inch of her legs, Rey now writhing under his attention.

By the time he’s done she’s well and truly wet. He doesn’t even need to look to know – he can smell her, almost taste her on his lips. He rears back on his haunches but Rey sits up and moves toward him, now facing him while kneeling.

‘Can I be on top?’

_Hell yes._

‘Course you can’

He moves so he’s sitting on the bed now with his legs outstretched and Rey clambers over him to settle over his hips. She doesn’t sink down right away though. Instead she grabs his half-hard length to work it with her hands, the feel of her warm hand enough to get him completely hard.

She rubs him against her wet lips, back and forth. He’s desperate to work his way inside but the words _slow and steady_ ring in his head.

Her mouth opens and she stares down at him as she concentrates, still rubbing his cock against her entrance. She does this for what feels like an eternity and he wonders how people do this all the time, it’s driving him mad already.

 _Finally_ she sinks down and he groans loudly at the feel of it. She’s warm and wet and clenching around him, holding him inside. He stares up at her and she sets the pace.

A slow, painful pace, her hips working back and forth as she grinds down on him, her hips moving side to side and up and down so she can hit all the right spots.

She looks so damn good up there.

‘I love you’ she says and he knows she means it. It’s not the sex talking, it’s just Rey.

‘I love you too, babe’ He lifts his hips then to give her a gentle thrust.

‘Best birthday ever?’

_Does she even need to ask?_

‘Fuck yeah. But I’m meant to be making love to you’

Rey shakes her head, hips still rolling clockwise as she seeks to maintain the perfect amount of pressure.

‘It doesn’t matter who does it to who, as long as we’re doing it together’

She’s right, of course she is.

He continues to thrust up gently and she meets him each time, the soft, sweet rhythm enough to get them both close.

‘I love you’ she says again as she squeezes her eyes shut and her speed increases. ‘Oh god, I love you’

This is so much better than he’d imagined. Why had he never just _slowed down_ before?

Desperate for more he flips them with practised ease to settle on top once again. He too works his hips, slowly for far longer than he can ever remember, eventually increasing the pace of his thrusts. The constant rub of his sac against her core helps him get there for the third time, their bodies working together in some sort of perfect harmony.

Her hands grip his ass _tight_ right as she falls over the edge, the moan of her climax enough to send him over the edge with her. As his head clears he doesn’t even have the energy to move, plus she’s holding him so tight he probably couldn’t even if he wanted to.

Rey’s beautiful, flushed, smiling face stares up at him as she runs a hand through his hair and bops him on the nose, a gesture he’s learnt to really love.

‘Ok, damn that was perfect. Tell me you enjoyed that?’

_Is that even a question?_

‘I’m surprised how much I enjoyed that, actually' he muses, still resting on top of her. ‘You're the only one I've ever done that with’

'Aww, I feel special then' she yawns, covering her mouth with her hand. 'And I feel tired. We'd better catch some z's babe'

Her yawning makes _him_ yawn and he begrudgingly separates himself so they can finally get some sleep, Rey out to it before he even gets to say goodnight.

 

~~~~

 

Days later and he’s in an unusually good mood for a Monday, figuring there must be something in this making love stuff. Rey isn’t in yet as she’s on late shift, so he makes the most of that time to catch up on paperwork.

The empty coffee mug on his desk keeps catching his attention and there’s only one thing for it – it needs a refill.

The break room is surprisingly quiet at this time of a morning so he takes the opportunity to flick through the paper while the coffee machine whirs to life, moving straight past the news section to the car ads.

His loyal truck is getting older now and he figures if he and Rey are actually going to get serious and settle down, he needs to start planning for kids.

_Kids? Who the hell am I?!_

He’s not sure where that came from and he’s never once considered having kids with any other woman in his life so that’s when he knows this is a serious as it gets. He glances around the room as though he’s said the word kids out loud and someone may have heard his dirty little secret, but thankfully he’s imagining things.

Shoving the sugar back in the cupboard he grabs his mug and turns to leave, just as his Chief saunters up in search of a tea bag. He leans across and Flip leans back out of the way.

‘Chief’ he nods.

‘Flip. How’s things?’

‘Yeah good’ Flip chugs a decent mouthful of coffee and wipes the remnants from his beard. ‘Managed to catch up on that paperwork. Mind if I leave it on your desk to look over?’

‘No worries’

‘Cheers’

As he’s walking away Chief continues to talk.

‘How’s Rey going?’

Flip’s heart beats a little faster every time his boss mentions her name. He’s still afraid one day they’ll get caught and lose their jobs.

He swallows another mouthful, leaning one hand on the nearby chair. ‘Yeah, good. I think we work well together’

Chief has a look in his eyes Flip can’t quite place. The next minute he’s standing right next to him, dunking the tea bag slowly in and out of the steaming mug with calculated ease.

‘I think you might work a little _too well_ together’

Flip works his jaw, but he doesn’t say anything because he knows no matter what he says he’ll end up making it worse.

And then he hears it.

It’s only 5 words but they’re the words he’s been dreading the whole time-

‘End it. Or I will’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated x


	7. Turn my world upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the end friends! ❤  
> I've placed nods to a few of my lovely mutuals in this last chapter...see if you can spot them 😉😘 x

‘Chief knows’

They’re alone in the records room, discreetly hidden behind the shelves when Rey’s worst fears are confirmed.

She’s only begun feeling settled recently and now she’ll probably lose her job and have to up and move again.

How could this be happening?

‘ _How?_ Who told him?’

Flip shrugs, nervously traipsing back and forth in the dark aisle while rubbing his beard in thought. ‘No idea. He told me to end it or he would’

‘You’re not going to-’ Rey panics. ‘Are you?’

He reassures her he’s going nowhere, hemming her in and leaning up against the shelf with her in-between.

‘Fuck no. I’m not going anywhere’

‘We could lose our jobs’

They could well lose their jobs however Flip cares more about Rey than he does his job right now. He’s never felt this way about any woman before. He let her go once and he’d be damned if he’d let it happen again.

‘So, what do we do?’ Rey cards her hands through his dark, wavy hair. 

‘Stay discreet. No more hook-ups at work, we gotta pretend this isn’t happening’

Pity there wasn’t another way – sneaking around at work with the risk of getting caught is quite a thrill.

‘Ok. If we must?’

‘At home I’m gonna fuck you every chance I get but here? We gotta stay on the down low’

‘Deal’ Rey nods, reaching up to kiss him. ‘Now, tell me more about how you’re gonna fuck me?’

Leaning in he whispers his filthy, dirty plans in her ear until she’s squirming, the two of them forced to break apart only when the door suddenly opens.

Flip was adamant his relationship with Rey wouldn't change a thing on the job, but deep down he knows it already has. It's a constant battle every day, but it's hard enough defending yourself on the streets let alone keeping a constant eye on the one you love while you do it.

He's mindful Chief is watching but if it came down to a choice between he and Rey - there _is_ no choice. He wouldn't hesitate in giving his life to save hers.

 

~~~~

 

The call comes over the radio 3 days later while they're out on patrol - a bank robbery and hostage situation is underway downtown and they need as many feet on the ground as they can get.

Neither of them say a word on the drive there, both understanding the situation they could face. Crime-fighting is a risk every day, so there's no reason today should be any different.

Arriving first on the scene they crouch outside the front doors, Rey on the left and Flip opposite. Shouting and confusion can he heard from inside the building, the alarm constant and shrill in the otherwise quiet street.

Back-up is no doubt on the way, but until then they're on their own.

Leaning to get a quick look in the door to try and assess the situation Flip can see two men, both with balaclavas concealing their faces and shotguns poised.

One wrong move and lives could be lost. They've trained for this scenario countless times but when real lives are at stake everything comes down to the choices they make. Time to put those training exercises into action.

Entering the building isn't the hard part - in the confusion and noise they manage to slip in the front doors easy enough. What they _do need_ is a distraction and Flip decides that's what he needs Rey to be.

His plan almost works, but even though she manages to distract them long enough to let the hostages slip out the back door by the time he turns around Rey has a gun to her head.

It's his worst nightmare.

Time slows almost to a stop when you're faced with your life flashing before your eyes, faced with a choice that could affect every moment of every day from this point onwards.

Watching one suspect take the cowardly way out and exit the building onto the street (hopefully into the waiting arms of back-up) it's just the three of them now. 

'Drop the weapon or I'll shoot!'

Flip knows the drill. Talk them down, do everything you can and shoot only as a last resort but that's easy to say when the love of your life doesn't have the barrel of a gun at their temple.

To him shoot first ask questions later seems a much better option.

Eyes locked and gun drawn, the seconds tick away. He can hear the commotion outside, his eyes quickly flicking to the door and back, fellow officers visible outside just waiting for his cue.

He can sense the fear in Rey's eyes, can feel it like it's his own. He tries to tell her it's ok without actually saying anything, hoping the message is getting through. She's not struggling to escape and that's the best thing she could be doing right now.

'I said, drop the weapon!' he repeats, knowing more than likely what's coming next.

He's a good shot, always has been. The guys at the academy used to rib him about it, but he figured that was mainly out of jealousy. Shooting at a firing range however is vastly different to shooting a living, breathing human being.

A sudden noise from outside makes him jump but his eyes stay locked on the two of them. He knows full well the suspect has no intention of dropping the weapon.

He asks one final time, giving him the opportunity to let her go and end this, but the suspect clearly has no interest in taking it.

As he aims his weapon at the man's leg he believes he sees a finger move on the trigger, so he panics. He fires, successfully landing his shot. The man lets out a curdled groan, falling to the floor and thankfully releasing Rey in the process.

She lets out a scream and he lunges forward to grab her and shift her out of the way, As he kicks the dropped weapon out of the vicinity the place descends into chaos, doors bursting open and officers filing in and yelling with guns drawn.

Rey drops to the floor in shock and next minute Chief stands over them.

'Are we clear?'

There's so much noise still it's hard to hear, so he has to repeat it.

'Zimmerman? Are we clear?'

Flip nods, sweat pouring from his forehead as the fog clouding his brain begins to clear.

'Yes. yeah. Clear, Chief' 

His heart still pounds in his ears but he stays on the floor with Rey, a comforting arm pulling her close. She's trying to catch her breath and he just wants to be there for her. He's still by her side when the paramedics rush in and treat the suspect before he's hauled onto a gerney and rushed off to hospital.

Slowly the chaos inside calms and the remainder of the day goes by in a blur. Between the internal investigation interviews and rehashing every moment in their statements, come the end of the night Flip's exhausted, both mentally _and_ physically.

Thankfully his shot had been an accurate one and the suspect is currently undergoing emergency surgery in hospital, so at least he hadn't killed anyone. He figures that's one positive to come out of today.

When he finally makes it home to Rey, Chief having sent her home a few hours earlier to get some rest, he finds her already tucked up in bed. Taking a quick shower to freshen up, he slides into bed beside her. Her soft breathing calms him somewhat and at least she's asleep, for now.

No doubt they'll have plenty of time to mull over their actions in the days to come, but for now they both deserve a decent nights' sleep.

The aftermath of the robbery events are gruelling. Feelings of guilt plague them both, but _what if's_ are a dangerous game and they don't feel much like playing. Nothing they say or do now will change the outcome, so it's really only wasted time.

Rey takes longer to recover than Flip does but he knows she endured that gun to her head for minutes (which would've felt more like hours) - he didn't. He had no idea what that felt like and he hopes he'll never find out.

Two months later when the case finally comes to court, both suspects are found guilty and sentenced to jail time, with Flip cleared of any wrong-doing. After a week of forced leave he returns to work, keen to get back to the normality of every day life.

Rey's return to work is rather different, relegated to traffic duties for the first month as a way to ease her back in. She should probably be offended that Flip was allowed straight back on the beat and she'd been moved into traffic, but if she's honest it's a relief. And she's no fool - she realises it's probably just Chief ensuring they don't spend any more time together than necessary.

Although they've been separated they throw themselves into their respective work, keen to get back to the normal routine of every day life. It's a pity though that sometimes what you hope for and what you _actually get_ are very different things.

 

~~~~

 

One Wednesday evening a few weeks later on a rostered day off, Rey's enjoying some time alone. She's swanning around in Flip's massive shirt and her underwear, dancing and singing like the rock star she thinks she is, when she hears someone at the apartment door.

She panics, still on edge from recent events, leaping from the couch. Ducking behind the armrest, she looks for anything that could act as a weapon with her gun not currently in her possession.

As she watches the handle turn, her heart pounds.

Thankfully it’s only Flip but as she glances at the clock she notices he's home 2 hours early and that's unusual. Something must be wrong.

‘What are you doing home? You scared the crap outta me-’

‘They've found you'

His voice is stern and serious.

‘What?’

Flip heads down the hallway like a man on a mission and she has no choice but to follow. He's currently rummaging through their walk-in, pulling out her suitcase and his large bag.

She shakes her head, not understanding what's happening.

‘Who's found me? _What are you talking about_?’

He turns to face her, concern in his eyes. ‘They’ve sent someone else after you’

 ** _Fuck_**.

_No._

No way.

 _Surely this can’t be happening again_.

There’s no way she’s leaving. She did it once – gave everything up to go on the run – but she refuses to do it a second time.

‘No, babe. I’m not leaving. We’ve set up a life here! We have plans, you and me. I won’t!’

Tears quickly fill her eyes. Just when life is starting to settle down, _this happens_.

It’s like a nightmare, except she’s the one living it.

‘They’re not going to frighten us out of our own home’

‘Too late for that. We have no choice. We leave, and we leave tonight’

 

~~~~

 

By the end of the day the life they’ve grown to know will be uprooted once again, and it’s likely they’ll never return. They aren’t even permitted to say goodbye – they leave as quietly as they can and they leave in 2 hours.

Rey shoves as much as she can into the bags she has, sadly resigned to the fact she’ll have to leave behind whatever won’t fit.

Flip manages to find someone to look after their apartment, but he couldn’t tell them why it was so urgent or when or even _if_ they’d be back. Still, at least it’s one more thing they won’t have to worry about.

There’s one plus this time and that’s that Flip can at least come with her, because there’s no way she’d ever leave him again. Not after it took so long to get back to him the first time around.

She’s in love with him now and that’s all there is to it.

Within 2 hours they’re on the road. Rey has no clue where they’re headed but after hours of driving things start to look a little familiar.

The window is down, Flip’s arm resting on the car door as they cruise the freeway headed out of town. 

‘The cabin?’

He nods, checking the rear-view mirror every few minutes to make sure they aren’t being followed. ‘For now. Chances are they won’t find us there’

‘Chances are?’ Rey stares aimlessly out the window at the trees whiz past. ‘That's not exactly reassuring’

‘It’s the best we can do for now, babe. Trust me. If there was any other way, I would’ve taken it’

Laying her head back against the headrest, Rey closes her eyes. They have great memories of the cabin – _the best_ – but she can’t say she’s thrilled about the possibility of having to stay there long term. Pity she has no choice.

It's almost midnight when they finally settle in front of the crackling fire, wine glasses in hand. One good thing about his parent’s cabin and that's that there’s always plenty of alcohol.

‘We had some good times here, didn’t we?’

‘Yeah, we did. Our dirty weekend for one’ Grabbing her legs, Flip rests them on his.

How could she forget?

‘I came a lot that weekend’ she sighs, his hand caressing her leg in soothing strokes.

Flip’s head falls slightly backwards as he laughs. It’s nice to hear him laugh after the frantic few hours they’ve had. It’s a deep, hearty laugh and she knows she’ll never tire of hearing it. It has a way of lighting up even the darkest times.

‘First time anal, too’ He flashes her a wink and she blushes, unsure why. She still blushes around him sometimes.

‘I’ve been thinking about trying it again, now that you mention it’

‘Well, you know I’m always up for it. No pressure though, you know that’

She does - she does know that.

They talk and reminisce until 2am when the finally crash into bed, but even after an exhausting day Rey can’t sleep.

Instead she strips completely naked – the warmth of the fire making the cabin nice and cosy – snuggling up to her big, strong man. Flip’s naked too (because he just loves being naked) and there’s nothing she loves more than naked cuddles.

His finger trails down her side in a repetitive motion, drifting every so often to the underside of her breast as happy sighs escape them both. Sex is great, but naked cuddles are definitely top of her list.

Waking the next morning Rey hopes it’s all a bad dream and life can go back to the way it was, but she should’ve known not to get her hopes up.

She’s still in the cabin, Flip fast asleep beside her. Watching his chest rise and fall as he breathes passes some time, but soon she’s restless and looking to stretch her legs.

Knowing she shouldn’t go outside – it’s too risky, even out here – she decides the back porch should be safe enough. Flip’s just inside and if anything happens, she’ll scream the house down and he’ll come running.

Pulling on some clean trackpants and a comfy t-shirt, she ventures out back, doing her best to silence the creaking screen door as it closes. It’s early but the sun is now peeking over the top of the trees and it’s surprisingly warm.

Settling on the porch swing Rey kicks her legs up and closes her eyes, escaping the world if only for a while.

‘You shouldn’t be out here’

Flip’s voice forces her eyes open. She hadn’t really drifted off – at least she didn’t think she had – but he’s standing over her looking less than impressed.

Sitting up, she rubs her eyes in the bright glare. ‘I’m sorry. I just needed some fresh air’

Grabbing her arm, he pulls her back inside. The screen slams and he bolts the heavy door behind them.

‘This isn’t a joke’

She’s knows that tone.

‘I’m serious babe. You can’t even risk going outside without me. You don’t know who’s around or who’s after you. I don’t think you get how serious this is’

He genuinely sounds disappointed in her carelessness. And although she gets it, that doesn’t mean she has to like it. And that comment only sets her off.

Flopping down on the bed, she lets out a groan. ‘You don’t need to tell me how this goes. I already know, remember?’

He’s making her feel like a child and she’s not – she can well and truly fend for herself.

‘Then listen to me. Next time you go out I’ll be coming with you’

He’d bought his gun with him when they’d left their apartment behind and now she knows why.

They’d both handed their work-issued weapons back to the station, but he’d kept his own gun in their apartment – a gun that now sat on their bedroom dresser.

A gun he was now holstering to his jean belt.

‘Do you _have_ to carry that around all the time?’

He takes a seat beside her, hand firm on her thigh. ‘You know I do. Trust me, please. I can’t lose you again’

She appreciates the sentiment, but she can’t be around him right now. He reminds her of everything she was given but he’s also a constant reminder of everything she could lose.

‘I’m going to have a shower’

Rey leaves the room without another word, washing her worries down the shower drain. It’s not Flip’s fault and she doesn’t mean to make him feel like it is. He’s only trying to protect her, and she appreciates it but that doesn’t make it any easier.

In fact, it only seems to make things harder.

 

~~~~

 

‘Babe? You ok in there?’

It’s been more than half an hour, but Rey can’t bring herself to leave the bathroom. The door’s unlocked but Flip’s never been one to just barge in. He’ll at least knock first.

Sniffing, she wipes away the tears.

‘Can I please come in?’

She stays silent.

‘ _Please_ babe _’_

She sniffs again before replying.

‘Ok’

Flip’s in like a flash and the sight breaks his heart – the love of his life seated on the cold floor of the bathroom, naked, legs pulled up to her chest and tears freely falling.

He rushes over and slides down next to her, pulling her head tight to his chest. He doesn’t say anything, he just lets her cry. He can understand how hard this must be for her– why it hurts so much to have to go through this a second time. But he hopes it won’t be forever.

It takes him another 15 minutes to convince her to leave the bathroom, after which he tucks her into bed and slips out the back. She’d broken the rules earlier, it’s only fair he does too.

He risks one phone call, having changed his number a week ago, praying his sister will pick up. He has a plan, one that could work for both of them, but he’ll need his sister’s help.

7 rings later she picks up.

‘LL? Please don’t say anything, just listen’

‘Flip? ’

‘Yes, it's me. Look, I haven’t got much time’

He fills her in as best he can. Of course she’s shocked and devastated she may never see her brother again, but he hasn’t got time to feel sad about it. It’s just the way things have to be. Hopefully one day they’ll see each other again.

‘That real estate friend of yours’

‘Nic, you mean?’

‘Yeah, Nic. I need her to find us a house. Overseas, secluded and secure, that’s about all I can give you. Can you get onto her as soon as possible and text me the details if she finds anything?’

‘No worries, I can do that. God, this sucks. I'm really gonna miss you’

‘I know, same. I hate it too but it’s the way it has to be’

They eventually bid each other farewell and Flip hangs up, tears now pricking his eyes. LL has been his rock for so long, leaving her behind is definitely not something he’d ever choose to do but that’s just the thing – they don’t _have_ a choice.

He's been outside a while and he doesn't want Rey to worry so he heads back inside, locking the door and returning to the bed. Rey’s awake and sitting up, head resting back against the headboard.

His first thought is how peaceful she looks, considering the circumstances. It's then he notices the movement below the covers.

This was certainly not how he'd expected to find her. She'd mentioned before that masturbation was a good way of relieving stress - something she'd done a lot of during the hardest times in her life - so he guesses it shouldn't be _that much_ of a shock.

He doesn't want to interrupt so he sits gently on the side of the bed as soft moans escape her. She looks over at him and he knows then she doesn't need his help - this is something she needs to do herself.

'Should I go?' he gestures to the door, lifting himself just off the bed. Her free hand comes out and grabs his arm, pulling him back down.

'No. Please stay' she whispers, her hand continuing to work beneath the covers. So he sits and watches.

They've never exactly watched each other before. Mind you, it's always something he's imagined doing, the opportunity just never really came up. Rey looks so blissful and relaxed now, there's no way he'd intrude on her moment.

Her head falls back and her eyes close, soft panting quickly escalating into moaning.  

As one hand works, the other pushes the covers off so he can see what she's doing. Her index finger rolls around her clit in small circles, hips bucking with each movement. He loves nothing more than making her come but watching her get herself there is just about the hottest thing ever.

Cock stirring, he forgets that to focus on her, desperate to watch her come undone.

Her nimble fingers work, parting her folds while still rolling her clit, her free hand coming up to cup her breast and tweak her nipple with force. He nearly loses it on the spot, but this isn't about him - it's about her.

When she finally comes, he wants to stick his head between her legs to lap it all up, but he stays put. Rey writhes on the bed with each contraction as she comes down from the high.

She's never looked so beautiful, so at peace. When she recovers and pulls her hand away, he grabs it and licks it clean.

Nothing tastes quite as sweet as she does.

He smiles back at her - her cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling.

‘You look a little brighter now’ He joins her up the bed, arm around her shoulder as she snuggles in with a deep sigh.

‘I’m sorry. I’m such a mess’

He shakes his head, carding his fingers through her hair. ‘Don’t you ever be sorry for feeling the way you do. This situation fuckin’ sucks, there’s no denying that. And if that's what you need to do, then you do it as much as you want’

She pulls back to look up at him, returning his smile. 'I knew you'd understand. Where did you go anyway? I thought we weren't allowed outside?'

She's got him there.

‘Had to make a quick call. So listen, I’ve been thinking. How about a holiday?’

Rey frowns. ‘Babe, I don’t think it’s really the time for a holiday’

‘Well, not a holiday exactly. More like a move’

Pulling the pillows up behind her head, Rey stares at the ceiling.

‘Where are you taking me?’

‘Not sure yet, but it’ll be overseas. I have someone finding us a place’

She turns to him with a resigned smile. ‘You called LL, didn’t you?’

Flip huffs a nervous laugh.

‘Ah, ok. So, it’s alright _for you_ to break the rules’ she says, poking him in the chest ‘but not me. I get it’

‘Yeah, yeah, ok. I shouldn’t have gone off at you like I did, but it’s only because I love you’

‘You love me?’

‘Of course I love you, you idiot’

Rey clambers over him, planting soft kisses up and down his neck. ‘Then make me forget?’ she murmurs against his skin, finally pulling his lips to hers. ‘Even if it’s only for a while’

For the next few hours he more than makes her forget – in every position and every way possible – before they finally leave the bed to replenish their energy stocks.

The cupboards are pretty much bare, but they make do with what they have. Fingers crossed it won’t be long and they can venture out for decent food.

Life for Rey had been so hard for so long, she really deserves a break and Flip is desperate to give her one.

 

~~~~

 

15 months on, life is very different. And for Flip and Rey, Monaco almost feels like home.

It was tough in the beginning – leaving everything they were familiar with behind to set up life in a new country - but the last few months had been mostly smooth sailing.

Rey had even made new friends in her job as a legal secretary, her law studies before she joined the force paying off when it came time for her interview.

Flip seems happy too. He’s a handyman now and although he has his ute for work, he loves nothing more than cruising around the French Riviera on his motorbike.

Rey has never seen him smile the way he does when he slips that helmet over his head, keen to hit the open road.

They may be Flip and Rey but to the people of Monaco, they are Jacen and Kira Jackson.

Though they aren’t officially married (they hoped to formalise their relationship one day), a part of Rey hoped that'd happen once they were finally able to return home.

It’d been hard calling each other different names in public but so far there’d been very few slip-ups. All things considered, they’ve done ok for themselves.

One sunny Sunday morning Rey’s still in bed catching up on some much-needed sleep when she hears Flip pull his motorbike up out front of their apartment building.

She’s still tired but there’s breakfast to be made and laundry to do so she reluctantly pulls on her robe and slippers to head downstairs.

Flip walks in through the front entrance, helmet in one hand, fresh baguette in the other. Fresh bread is probably her favourite thing about living here – a multitude of amazing food vendors hidden around every corner.

And her appetite had really been something of late.

Prebstar Apartments aren’t anything compared to the millionaire mansions sprawled throughout the city, but theirs is certainly comfortable enough.

Thankfully one of Nic’s real estate buddies happened to have an empty holiday house in Monaco he wasn’t going to be needing for a while and they were extremely grateful for the opportunity to benefit from it.

Rey sets about preparing breakfast – their usual Sunday fare of bacon, eggs and crunchy toast. In the middle of tucking in, Flip sets his morning paper aside, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

She can tell something’s on his mind.

‘Everything ok?’ she asks, shovelling another forkful of bacon into her mouth.

‘Not really. We need to move again’

The fork slips from her hand. He looks serious so she knows he’s not joking.

She’s not sure she can take another move though, not when Monaco is just beginning to feel like home.

How can this keep happening?!

‘Flip, no. _We can’t_. I can’t’

Pushing her meal aside Rey stands, heading over to the closest window. Tears pricking her eyes she stares out over the city - yet another place she’s learnt to love for only a short time.

Flip is behind her in no time, his large hands on her shoulders strong and reassuring.

‘I’m sorry, I know it’s not ideal. We’ve settled here and it’s not the best time with-‘

‘ _No_. I’m not saying I can’t. I’m saying _I won’t_ ’

Resting his head on her shoulder now, Rey tilts her head to the side to give him room.

‘Are you sure you won’t?’ he asks.

‘What are you saying? That you _want to?!_ You can’t be serious’

Surely he can’t be keen to pack up and move yet again _?_

‘I can’t believe you’d even consider this’

She’s angry, she supposes. And hurt. That he’d be so quick to up and move again so easily. Right now she doesn’t even care who is after her, she simply craves a normal life for once.

‘I think we should’

Rey’s floored.

‘Because I’d really like to see LL again. And John‘

‘Stop teasing. That’s cruel’

He sighs against her ear. ‘Is it cruel if it’s true? If we can _really_ go back home?’

They couldn’t be that lucky, could they?

Turning her head, she stares up at her man, meeting his gaze. There’s a sparkle in his eyes she hasn’t seen for a while, but it’s when his face breaks out in a huge grin she knows he’s not joking.

‘We…really? It’s over? We’re free?’

He grins as he kisses her ear. ‘We’re free, babe. Time to go back home’

A rush of adrenaline surges through her. Sunshine peeks through the window, the brilliant blue of the ocean radiating the happiness she’s currently feeling.

Flip’s long arms circle her protruding belly, their unborn daughter safe in the hands of her father. They smile together as it all begins to sink in.

‘As much as I love it here, and I know you do too, I want to go home. If you do?’

‘Yes, yes, absolutely. We conceived our daughter here, so this place will always hold a special place in my heart. But I’m more than ready to go home’

Pulling away, Flip turns her to face him. He tucks her shorter hair behind her ear, his hand gentle on her cheek.

‘You know, Monaco is actually a nice name for a girl’

They have a few names picked already so what’s one more to add to the list? It could definitely grow on her.

Rey's not even interested in what happened or why she’s free to go home. She trusts Flip implicitly - knowing he wouldn’t even suggest it unless he was absolutely sure.

‘Is it too early to pack?’ Rey grins back at him.

‘Not at all. Flight leaves in 2 days’

There’s only their apartment to go back to and although they still have their jobs if they want them, Rey isn’t sure she ever wants to go back on the force.

Flip will – she knows he’s keen to get back to what he loves so much - but Rey’s already decided she’d rather be a stay at home Mom, at least for a little while.

They may not have much, but they’ll always have each other - and they’ll always have love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we are friends! Done and dusted. I hope it was a satifying ending? There aren't many Flip fics out there so I've done my bit now, I just hope you've enjoyed it. Comments and kudos always appreciated xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Flip Zimmerman deserves a little more fic love in my opinion, so I'm out here doing my bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading xx


End file.
